A Twist With Spice
by Zelianyu
Summary: Kaoru's father is dead. She's fought off men who want her for her body and land. She uses her blade to protect what she needs to. Soon she is aided by a red headed man, who offers to become her bodyguard. Will she accept? The note in chapter 4 is gone.
1. Default Chapter

**Disturbed Demon Gurl:**_ Hello People and welcome to the revised version of Zerianyu's story A Twist, With Spice! I'm by no means the author I'm simply her friend that is here to do some formatting for her so that the chapters are nice and pretty Okay! (She would kill me if I didn't give myself credit) okay now on with the formatting!_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own any characters from Rurouni Kenshin. The story is not remotely close to the actual one. I wanted to write my own._

_Okay as you will notice this is a new name. I lost my other account thus I have made a new one. I am reposting most of my fanfics and what not. I've decided to post them in weekly installments so I can have time to write new chapters for certain stories. So my shorter chapter fics may take a couple weeks before they are up. I won't post the lemon parts on this site this time around. Sadness, anyway they are up at Adultfanfiction and they will be on the adults only list with shinobi love. So I guess I should let you read. If you want a little more info on my stories read my bio. JA_

Zelianyu

**Index of Story Font Styles:**

_'Italics'_- Thinking, certain things in the story

**_Bold Italics_**- Dreams or Flashbacks

(across page) scene change

**_ A Twist, With Spice Chapter One_**

­­­­­­­­­­­

Silence once again enveloped her ears. She shook her head and tried to focus on the sight in front of her. She couldn't do it anymore; it had welled up inside her far too long. It all came bursting out as she dropped her sword and sank to the floor on her knees, her legs spread out around her. "Why did you leave me, alone" She whispered as all her pent up tears ran down her face.

She looked up at the slats hanging on the wall. All were stripped bare except for the one that read _Assistant Master Kamiya Kaoru;_ she slowly stood with her eyes glazed with sadness. She placed her hand on the empty flat space before her. "Father, why" She questioned into the silence. Once again she sank to her knees, this time sitting on her legs. She placed her head in her hands and cried until sleep finally took hold of her. She collapsed on to her left side and fell asleep in that position.

"Hmmm, this is the Dojo." A young man in his mid twenties said as he rapped on the gates. _'No answer, has some one gotten to her before I could'_ He grabbed his sword from his side and unsheathed it; he backed away from the gates and then ran with furious speed and jumped over the gates. He searched the grounds with his inhuman speed, and then checked all the rooms.

Not a soul had been found yet. _'Everyone said she had been alone because all her family had recently died.' _There was one place he had not searched yet and that was the Dojo training hall. He slowly slid the door open and heard a sigh. He instantly slid the door open the rest of the way. He was shocked at the sight he saw.

Instead of a girl of sixteen as he'd been told, there laid a women. She had long black hair, which was currently in a ponytail, scattered on the floor. Her arms on either side of her as she lay sprawled on her back. Her training Gi was slightly open, revealing the vale between her breasts. He gaped at her face, which had no scratches. He slowly sheathed his sword and walked up to her slim figure. Her breathing was a little light for sleeping but he paid it no mind.

He bent down to look a little closer at her face. Again she sighed this time rolling over on her left side. She brought her hand up and pelted him in the face. He went sprawling backwards and laid on his back for a few seconds in wonder. He was in a daze, snapping back in an instant as he felt steel at his neck. His eyes focused and he saw that young beautiful girl standing above him. Her eyes narrowed in a death glare. _'She is a feisty one that she is.'_ He was brought out of his thoughts as she spoke.

"Sneaking up on a sword user is not polite, and can be harmful." She glanced at the man below her.

"That it is Miss" He smiled at her. She did not flinch or make a move to remove the sword. _'If she wishes this game go on she could be the one pinned down in a second.'_ He thought

_'He is not built by bulky muscle as other swordsman are.'_ She pointed the sword closer to his neck. "You should know this one, as you yourself carry a sword."

"Yes I carry a sword, merely for protection though." He winced as the sword came closer to cutting his skin. "You should think twice about this Miss that you should." His eyes hardened and turned a little gold, his tone hardened as well. Still he did not waver from his position, but she did not move an inch either.

The next instant was a blur as Kaoru heard a sword hit the polished floor, and her back pressed against the floor. She was shoved rather hard_. 'Why did my head not hit the floor?'_ Her face showed surprise. Then she felt it as the hand slowly slid from behind her head. She looked up at the man, whose eyes had now turned back to a violet hue.

She felt his weight on her from his knee resting on her leg lightly. She glanced at it and the back at the young man's face. His face had no smirk or anything it was passive. His eyes told a different story, the kept flickering from non-caring to lust.

She turned her head to the right side and stared at the wall. She had seen it many times before, men would come and train at the Dojo so they could beat her and then try to claim her. She beat every man that had come to the Dojo. The fifth or sixth one she had asked, why they were coming. The man had laughed and said that she was a pretty young thing and that many men desired her.

She shook her head a little and looked back up at the man. He stared at her intently. Tired of the silence"What do you want" She questioned in a droll tone. Closing her eyes waiting for the response she knew would come, only it didn't. She felt his weight recede from her leg and then looked up at him. He slowly rose to his feet and stretched his arms.

"I want nothing Miss, I have come to offer you my services" She sat up abruptly and stared at him wide eyed. He looked at her then turned away and pointed at her chest. She looked down and saw her Gi had opened revealing her tied breasts. She blushed furiously and wrenched the sides closed, retying her sash.

"What do you mean services" She asked as she slowly stood. "Why would I need services from any man? She spat at his back. "I have fixed myself you may turn around." At this she stared at him, he still did not turn around. He stood staring at the slats, well the one slat. "May I ask again what you meant, and what you want" She was getting angry; the silence was making her even madder. This time the young man acknowledged her and turned to his side.

"You must be the assistant master. Kamiya Kaoru" He stated still not looking at her.

"Yes I am, now you know me, May I ask your name" She asked dryly, agitated with the cold shoulder.

I am sorry; my name is Himura, Kenshin Himura." He turned to face her. He locked eyes with her. Those blue eyes so intense they could drown you with the right stare. He continued after a pause"I have come to offer my services, as I said. What I mean is that I will be you protector."

"Why" She asked as she waved her hand in dismissal. "I can take care of myself I have beaten anyone that has come around me, until now." She cocked her head towards him and gave him a disinterested look.

"You were the daughter of the renowned Seta Kamiwa, were you not" Her glare became icy as she stocked up to him.

"How would you know that name" She spotted her sword and lunged for it doing a roll and coming to stand back on her feet a few inches away from the young man. "Not many people do, and if they do, they are people in very high ranking offices." She pointed the sword once again at his throat, but watched him closer this time.

"I tell you once again, Miss Kamiya, I can push you to the floor once again, before you will have time to swing."

"You have not said a word like that to me" She spat disgustingly. "I would not take me so lightly. I may be small but I can fight with speed as well as strength. You caught me off guard once, again you shall not." She said threateningly.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "You have three seconds Miss" He said evenly. He counted in his mind. The third second he felt the tip of the sword at his neck, he sigh inwardly. In an instant he was out of her sight, she frantically searched all around and felt a presence behind her. She turned just in time to block his sword from cutting her.

"You are very well trained..." Again he disappeared, and she felt the cold tip of steel at the side of her throat. She blinked and then lazily dropped her sword to the ground. With a clang she was hurled up against his massive chest and lips were brought down on hers for a chaste kiss.

She widened her eyes in shock and then placed her hands on his chest intending to push him away. He removed his lips, each taking a breath, before he returned his mouth to hers. Again she was shocked, this time opening her mouth to gasp. He took advantage of this and snuck his tongue into her mouth. She collapsed against his chest, her hands taking handfuls of his Gi.

The kiss was broken once again and she held on to his Gi, her legs were too weak to hold her. He had a smirk on his face. "Well that seems to have surprised you, twice in fact." He smirked down at her with his eyes golden purple. She stared at him transfixed, until his left arm fell from her form.

She looked at where his hand used to be, and then back at him. Her skin, underneath the Gi was burning to be touched even through fabric. "I will come back tomorrow, I await your reply." He pushed her away from him and then disappeared into the night.

Slowly Kaoru slid to the floor; somehow she backed up against one of the walls. Her hands were laid across the wall, trying to grip anything. She placed them above her maddening heartbeat. She sighed, trying to calm herself. _'It was only a kiss, well two actually.'_ Her mind fought. She shook her head. "What an amazing two at that" She stated out loud as she turned to look up at the stars that had appeared. She shook her head, for a moment she thought she had seen his face.

The next day Kaoru awoke to a clattering noise in her kitchen. She abruptly stood and grabbed her training Gi. She ran to the kitchen and threw the door open. "What the hell are doing to my kitchen?" Kaoru all but screamed. "I'll take you down if you don't leave!" She reached to her waist, and realized she had forgotten her sword in the Dojo last night.

She had fallen asleep for a while in the Dojo, when she awoke she had stumbled to her room in a sleepy haze. The next moment she was seized by the man's rough hands. One went to her mouth, the other around her waist. She was pulled to his chest, her back to him. "Shh little missy, I wont harm you...much"

**_Author Notes:_**

_Well I hope you like it. Its different I know I warned you so please no flames. Do leave a review and I will answer any questions by e-mail or with the next chapter!_

Zelianyu

** Disturbed Demon Gurl:**_ Well I do hope that I made this chapter good enough for you Z.Z.-chan if not I'm so very sorry! And people please remember to read and review this story because Zerianyu is a great authoress and needs the reviews…really we all do!_

_Chapter Published On November 04, 2003_

_Chapter Last Modified On December 31, 2003 11:36 a.m. By Disturbed Demon Gurl_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disturbed Demon Gurl:**_ Again I'm only here for formatting the story, plot, and writing all goes to Zelianyu so give her credit okay! But I do beta read for her sometimes I still do not need praise_.

_ Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin. _

**Author Notes:**_ This is an AU. If you don't like don't read I will take criticism, but no flames please. My heart has already been shattered please don't make it worse._

_Hey all I've lost my first account thus I have changed my name by one letter. I didn't steal these fics the yare mine and no one else's. Plot wise the characters of course belong to all associated with the manga and what not._

_I tried to post this two days ago and it wouldn't let me do that for some reason. So sorry it took longer than it was suppose to. _

**_Review Responses:_**

**_CrypticMaidenRK: Hey yeah I am going to continue this fic. I have up to chapter 15 I think. Umm I am posting in weekly stuff hopefully I can get some more chapters written as I have way too many fics out lol. I had this story posted once before under the name Zerianyu. I lost my account for adult material thus I made a new account and will be posting the lemons on other sites. Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

**_Ariel: Hey, no Tomoe. I have no clue what she even looks like. Besides I don't know her character either and I hate her as well lol. I won't have her in this story I need to reread this thing and fix some things as well. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. _**

Prince Aoshi: Hey love the name, gotta ask so are you a guy, I've met a few girls that had guys names. I'm a nosy person you don't have to answer of course but I like the name. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing: Cosmos270, Blazing Wind, Broken Lavender, Queen, scythe195. I hope you all continue to read and review and what not. Thanks so much to all that read this fic as well, that didn't review.

**Index of Story Font Styles:**

_'Italics'_- Thinking, other important things in the story

**_Bold Italics_**- Dreams or Flashbacks

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­(across the page)- Scene change

**_A Twist, With Spice Chapter Two_**

Kaoru squirmed against the 6 ft. tall man. He held her quite firmly, and her wriggling just seemed to make him pull her tighter. He hissed in her ear. "Stop that, or you won't like the outcomes." She stopped instantly when she felt something at the middle of her back. His hand moved from her mouth to around her neck.

"Let me go," Kaoru chocked out as her air was slowly disappearing from her lungs.

"And have you alert the whole neighborhood I'm here. Hell No!" He almost shouted.

"Can you let go of my neck I can't breathe" she started to sag against him. The arm loosened, but did not move to let her go. She took a huge breath and sighed. Her feet were finally on the floor. She took her left leg and put it behind her right one, right next to his right foot. She swung towards his right leg causing him to fall, and her on top of him. His arms loosened, but still held her.

"Oof," He gasped as the young women fell on his stomach, with her weight. His back hit the floor hard, but he managed to not hit his head. _'This girl is resourceful,'_ she started wriggling again and he tried to hold her but her foot connected with his shin and he let go of her completely. He almost shoved her off of him as he grabbed his shin and cursed loudly. He looked at the girl with wonder and slowly tried to stand.

Kaoru managed to get free of him and watched him for a minute. When he started to get up, she remembered why she was standing breathless. She straightened and raced from the kitchen toward the Dojo. _'If I can get there I can get my sword.'_ Her feet felt as though she was stumbling more than she ought to have been.

She heard footsteps and tried to run faster. She fell to the floor face first and almost instantly got back to her feet. She felt pain in her lower back but kept running to the Dojo. "Almost there down these stairs and across the yard." She jumped the four steps and fell to her knees. She slowly rose feeling all her energy gone. She started to sprint again, but a hand grabbed her wrist and wrenched it behind her back.

"Ahhhh," She screamed as her hair flew on the right side of her face, and her body was pulled back toward her attacker. She tried to free her grip, but she had no more energy. She fell to her knees from the pain of her shoulder. She started to cry inside_. 'Please no, no. I need to stay alive and protect the Dojo as I had promised my father.' _

She hung her head and waited for the blow to knock her out. She could feel the wind coming toward as a hand went to strike her head. She closed her eyes, and heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"You'll do good, not to touch her further" A young voice said. She looked to her left, and saw the young man from yesterday.

"Himura," She breathed in relief. She looked at his posture. It was perfect, he could strike anytime he wanted whether the attacker lunged or not. His hair was held in a high ponytail, his eyes almost shielded by his bangs. His eyes were a gold hue, holding power and restraint. She could tell by the straining of his small, yet strong muscles he was holding back the urge to slice him in two.

The young mans hand was inches from her right temple. "What do you want?" He spat angrily.

"I want you to leave the premises, now," Himura almost barked.

"Yeah, and are you going to make me with that reversed sword?" The young man stood to his full height and smirked. "I am done here either way, se ya." The young man turned around and walked away from the two. "Little missy, I wouldn't of hurt you, I was looking for food." He threw back another grin and jumped the gates. He stood atop the gates. "You fight well, my name's Sanosuke" Then he bounded off the gate and was gone.

Kaoru slumped her shoulders and fell to her hands._ 'God why am I not stronger, I should have been able to fight him, but I left my sword.'_ She balled her fists on the ground, bringing dirt into her hands.

"Miss Kamiya?" Kenshin questioned.

"Yes," She said gruffly.

"Huh," Kenshin said surprised. It was an answer but not her answering him, but an answer to his question last night.

"I said, yes need you ask to what?" She sat back on her knees and look off at the blue sky. Her eyes brimmed with tears she could not shed.

"I know what too but I did not expect that answer yet." Kenshin said in a serious tone. "I had thought you might ask me a few questions of why I had come and others."

"No I know the answer to that already. You have come to protect me from my father's killers." She smiled a little. "He tried to hide what he was from me. It didn't work though; I ended up finding out, who he was, an assassin that killed to make the government happy." She looked into Himura's surprised eyes. "My father was killed two years ago and it still pains me, I found out right before he died. That he was Seta Kamiwa. He didn't want me harmed so he made his name different."

She chocked on a sob. "I still found out, and my life hasn't been in danger, until recently I have been getting threats. They always say the same thing. I will get you, and you will die. It was only a matter of time for them to figure out he had a daughter. I resemble him almost completely." She smiled once again. "That is why you are here, did the police contact you or did you come on your own?"

She turned her eyes away from Himura's and slowly tried to stand, as she felt some of her strength return. She got to her feet and wobbled then fell back to her knees. "Why is my strength gone, I have no wound."

Himura looked over her back and saw a hole in the back of her shirt. He knelt close to her and looked over the hole. He placed a finger on the red spot on her back_. 'Her skin is so soft.'_

"Ahh," She cringed. "That hurts."

"Well you were hit with something, it probably hit a nerve and you might not have your strength back till later tonight." Himura slowly stood.

"Great how am I supposed to clean the kitchen now, that idiot Sanosuke made a big mess." She breathed a sigh and then tried to stand once again. "I have other work to do today as well; I have to get to it." She managed to get to her feet, and was hit with a wave of dizziness. She fell backwards into Himura's arms.

"You need to rest, I must insist, after all I am going to be protecting you." He moved her head into his right arm and picked her legs up in a carrying position. "I shall take you to your room." Kenshin smiled and looked at Kaoru. His smiled shifted to one of scaredness. She had her hands into fists and she was shaking from anger. Her mouth twisted into a thin line.

"Himura put me down," She tried to contain her emotions. She shifted a little going into the embrace.

His eyes changed to a stern look, "I really must insist Miss Kamiya."

She glared at him and saw gold flicker in his eyes. She flushed crimson and turned her face away. The picture of the kiss came back to her. "F..f..i..ne," She stammered. "It's the room four doors away from the kitchen." She pulled her face against Himura's Gi and smelled his scent. _'So captivating, and alluring,'_ she thought as he started walking to her room. Himura re-positioned her, where she was facing the crook of his neck.

"I hope you don't mind, it's a little easier to hold you like this." His face was tinted red.

"N..no," She stammered once more. His arms pulled her closer to his body. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, sniffing his scent deeply. Kenshin moved his head a little to the side.

_'God that feels good,'_ He stopped dead in his tracks as he felt some one near. When he stopped Kaoru felt it too, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled closer to him. She still had her head buried in the crook of his neck.

She was breathing on his skin. It was all Himura could do to think straight. _'She feels safe this way; I can't ask her to move.'_ Himura listened to the position of the wind. It showed no disturbances close enough. He glanced around him and into the surrounding trees. He had a feeling the being was behind him.

He stood stalk still, while Kaoru hugged him tighter, she could feel the tension in the air and knew someone else was around. She could feel Himura's tense muscles underneath her hands and arms.

Himura listened to the silence, he knew someone was there and would attack. Since the wind didn't rustle clothing the only thought that popped into his mind was a gun. As soon as that popped into his head he heard the cocking of the gun. He straightened a little and felt a piercing gaze on his back. He could almost feel the gun being pointed at the spot his heart was.

He jumped into the air and then broke into a run right as the gun was fired. The shot hit the spot where he was at, then another behind his feet, with each step it seemed the gunshots were getting closer each time. He got to the wooden Veranda and vaulted into the Shoji door. He turned his back and landed on the floor, his head hitting the floor hard.

Kaoru had been jostled around but she still clung to his form. Kenshin searched all the trees and saw a lone figure standing on one of the branches. The person was dressed in all black. The gun was pointed at him once more, this time aiming for Kaoru's left shoulder. Himura froze and tossed her behind his head. It still hurt from being hit on the floor, and he could have a concussion, but he still stood.

Kaoru had felt the throw before he even tossed her. She did a flip and landed on her legs skidding back into the wall. Her legs were still too weak to hold her weight. She collapsed on to her right knee, one hand resting on the floor in front of her. She watched him stand, shaking his head a little.

She looked around him and saw a black figure standing in the distant trees. She stood and raced over to Himura. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged the hand off and threw her backwards behind him. He heard the gunfire and felt himself hit the hard wood floor. He skidded into something soft and everything faded into darkness. _'Kaoru,'_ was his last thought.

Kenshin awoke feeling a little groggy, and a slight pain in his left leg. He could hear voices around him, but everything was still dark.

"He should be okay; the bullet only grazed his left leg." An older women's voice said.

"Ohh good," A younger voice sounded.

_'He knew that voice, it was Kaoru's.'_

"Yeah he sure has a big bump on his head, but no concussion I take it," A gruff voice teased.

"Mis..." He couldn't finish his sentence his head hurt to bad.

"Himura," Kaoru answered softly. She grasped his hand and squeezed it.

"Well it's about time this young man greeted us," An older gentlemen's voice ran through the air.

_'Again he could place that voice,_' "Dr. Gensai?" He croaked even over the pounding headache.

"Yes Kenshin, it's me." The man had moved to stand beside the bed.

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes, regretting it the minute the light hit them. "Ohh," He groaned. He tried to stand up but was pressed firm to the bed by strong hands. He thought at first Gensai, but looked above him as his vision cleared, it was Kaoru. "Miss Kamiya?" He questioned as he tried to move her hands.

"You need to save your strength," She scolded as she pressed him firmer to the bed.

"Mr. Himura," The older women's voice questioned.

He turned his head to acknowledge her. He was blown back by what he saw. She was in her mid twenties, with dark green hair, flowing around her shoulders. She had a doctor's smock on and had her hands on her hips. Her lips were pursed together. "Yes," He said as he turned his head back to look at Kaoru's stern blue eyes.

"Would you mind telling me how you got this way?" The doctor proceeded to walk up to the bed and pried Kaoru's hands from his shoulders. "Please stay lying down." She stared at his eyes awaiting the story.

"I was taking Miss Kamiya to her room, a nerve in her back had been hit and she didn't have the strength to move. As I walked with her I felt a presence and stopped I looked around and heard a gun click, ready to fire. I ran towards Miss Kamiya's room and dove into it. Bullets coming close to my heels as I ran. I turned at the last moment and my back collided with floor. My head hit the floor a moment later. I saw the man and he positioned the gun toward Miss Kamiya. I threw her over my head, and stood. Miss Kamiya came up on my right, put her hand on my shoulder in fear, and I tossed her back to the floor. The next moment the gun went off; I hit the floor once more and lost consciousness." He finished and once again tried to sit up. This time the older women's hand latched on to his shoulders.

"I told you once before remain where you are. You need to rest."

"Megumi," Scolded Dr. Gensai.

She glanced at the old doctor them returned her stare to Kenshin's face. "Stay lying down." She ordered as she released his shoulders from the death grip. "That's all you remember?" She cocked an eyebrow. "You don't remember what the figure looked like or anything beyond that point."

Kenshin became serious. "You are not a police officer, you are a doctor, I will tell you no more." He looked at Kaoru, her eyes wide in confusion. She looked from Kenshin to Megumi. Kaoru opened her mouth to speak.

"NO! Miss Kaoru, we have never met." She answered the girl's unasked question. Kaoru's eyes widened as she shut her mouth. "I have never met this man, this is the first time I have met the Battousai." With that said she walked from the room and out to the waiting patients. Kaoru looked at Kenshin once more, her eyes as wide as they would go.

He once again tried to sit up no one stopped him. He got to his elbows and decided hat would be as far as he would go, his head pounded to bad to move another inch. "I did not have a chance to tell you Miss Kaoru, I am sorry. I was going to explain this after all the commotion, but it seems things got worse before I could."

He looked at his bandaged left leg, seeing his Gi had been ripped open to get to the wound. He sigh, he would mend it later. He broke out of his thoughts as a gentle hand was placed on the side of his face. It cupped his face; he could feel warm eyes on him. He turned to face Kaoru's eyes. They were flooded with worry and hurt. Something stung inside him. He had caused her to feel this way. Her deep eyes filled with tears and she flung herself at him. She laid her head on his chest.

"You're alive, that's all that matters," She wound her arms around his still lifted body and hugged him. Dr, Gensai quietly exited the room. "Why did you try to take that bullet for me?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin lied back on the bed his strength about gone, his headache worsening. Kaoru unwrapped her arms and stood up looking over him.

"I am your protector, that's what I am supposed to do," He shrugged.

"Idiot," Kaoru scolded. "That does not mean I want you to lose your life over mine." She sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "You might want to know the rest of the story though,"

Kenshin turned his head towards her and furrowed his brow. "What?" He scolded.

A form appeared in the doorway, Kenshin turned his head to the figure. He sat bolt right up in bed, regretting it as his headache worsened. He shook it away and stared at the figure. "What are you doing here?" He scowled.

**Author Notes:**

_I hope I have not disappointed anyone. Please do let me know if you like it or not. I don't want flames, but giving me a review saying I am not really in to stuff like this or saying I don't like it. That will not hurt my feelings it's like posting something that points out every one of my mistakes. So please do leave a review and I need ideas. I know I need to go back over my first chapter and re do the last paragraph that makes no sense. I read it like four times and I still missed them I wasn't awake this morning. I hope you enjoy the update, because the next one won't be for about a week or so. I usually don't post this soon, but I feel like writing when I write I post._

Zelianyu

**Disturbed Demon Gurl:**_ I hope that I didn't mess anything up in this chapter I fixed a few little things like misspelled words or where you forget to add a " or ' and a few other little things like that so don't kill me I'm being a beta reader and formatting at the same time, I can't help it! And remember people this is Zerianyu's story not mine so give her credit! (And yes if you're wondering I'm an authoress on and Disturbed Demon Gurl is my pen name)_

_Chapter Last Modified on December 31, 2003 12:15 p.m. by Disturbed Demon Gurl_


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon-chan (Disturbed Demon Gurl):**_ Okay we are on Chapter three now isn't that great? LOL sorry well at least I'm not a bitch like some people out there and say I will do something and not do it huh? (No I don't mean you Z.Z.-chan) Well I'm off to start formatting this chapter please remembers to R&R Zerianyu's great chapter okay!_

_Disclaimer: No own Rurouni Kenshin. (for Zerianyu)_

_Disclaimer for Demon-chan: I no own Rurouni Kenshin or this story, I'm just a beta reader of Zerianyu's._

**Author Notes:** _I had meant for it to be Sano standing at the door, but someone gave me a better idea. Thanks to whoever suggested Saitou._

**Index of Story Font Styles:**

_'Italics'_- Thinking or other important words in the story

**_Bold Italics_**- Dreams or Flashbacks

(across page)- scene change

**_A Twist, With Spice: Chapter Three  
_**_by Zerianyu_

****

Kenshin sucked in a breath, trying to calm his raging headache.

"Well, well if it isn't the missing man slayer," The man smirked. "I heard you became a wanderer, is that true?"

"I was a wanderer for a time, I now serve as a protector," Kenshin gritted his teeth as he held his head. "What do you want?" Kenshin asked coldly.

"Well I came here to talk to the person who was shot," He laughed. "Looks like that's you" He slowly walked toward the bed. "The Battousai caught by a bullet, what stupidity."

**_SLAP_**

the man stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down at blue eyes. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked as she brought her hand down to her side, trying to control her anger_. 'He had taken the bullet and everything for her sake, this man had no right to scoff at him.'_

The man brought his gloved hand up to his face; he eyed the girl with disgust. He brought his right arm back and went to strike Kaoru. Her eyes went wide as she saw his arm coming toward her left cheek. She ducked it easily, but he seemed to know how she was going to move and moved his arm the same way she did her head.

She tried once more to dodge it, but he only got closer. She stopped ducking and waited for the blow. Instead she felt lean muscle against her chest. She opened her eyes, realizing she had shut them. She stared at Kenshin's Gi. She looked up and saw his gold eyes gazing at her. He smiled a little and leaned some of his weight on her.

"Himura?" She breathed, as his eyes started to drift shut and his body weight leaning heavily on her. She supported his weight with a little bit of a struggle, but managed to get him back on the bed. She turned her blue eye gaze to the man standing at the bottom of the bed. His eyes were a little wide, but stayed other wise emotionless. "How in the world could you even think of that?" She positioned Kenshin under the covers the best she could.

"What do you mean?" The man cocked an eyebrow at her and stuck a cigarette in his mouth.

"I am the one he is protecting, if you couldn't tell," She stated. She stood to her full height. "You also can be reported for what you were going to do to me." She glared at him, her eyes turning icy.

"Hmm," He smiled and then walked toward her. "That won't do any good, miss..."

"Kamiya," She spat. "And you would be?"

"Kamiya, because I am the one in charge at the police station," He ignored her question as he puffed his cigarette.

"Ohh, Saitou Hajime or better known as the Wolf of Mibu," Kaoru smirked evilly, as the man's mouth went wide. He pushed her up against the wall in an instant.

"Listen little girl, keep your mouth shut if you want to live, along with those hands to yourself such a nice body and your wasting it by throwing slaps." His grin widened.

His grip on her loosened as he felt the butt of a sword in his abdomen. He looked down at the weapon. "I wouldn't under estimate me, Wolf," She hissed. She jammed the butt of the sword into his stomach, throwing him back a couple of feet.

She got into a fighting stance holding her weapon out in front of her. Saitou scanned her posture. It was flawless. He pulled his weapon out, and copied her stance. They stared at one another, after awhile he lunged at her. He saw the look of shock in her eyes as she barley blocked the attack.

"Come on little girl you can do better can't you? You were the one who decide to face the Wolf," He whispered as they fought. He sliced attacks at her, while she managed to block them all, but the heavy weight from him was knocking her strength away. After five minutes of fighting, she fell down to one knee gasping for breath.

Her sword held in front of her forehead blocking one of the Wolfs over head attacks. Her breath came in quick pants as she tried to will her self to stand. She got halfway to her feet when her legs went out from under her and she found her self on her back.

She looked up into piercing gold eyes. "You should not challenge someone unless you know you can win. I'm not afraid to take away a persons life." He bent down and lowered his face mere inches away from hers.

"You might want to leave the little missy alone." Sanosuke said as he patted the man's back. He walked in front of him and grabbed Kaoru's upper arms, and dragged her out from under the police officer. The police officer stood to his full height. He put his cigarette to his mouth and puffed at it while he watched the young man lifting Kaoru.

"I wouldn't intervene next time rooster head." Saitou smirked as he took another puff of his cigarette.

"What was that?" Sanosuke grounded, as he let go of Kaoru's arms. He pushed Kaoru out of the way and stalked over to Saitou.

"I said..."

"I heard what you said," He growled.

"Then why do I need to repeat myself," He blew the smoke in Sanosuke's face.

Sanosuke coughed and waved the smoke away. "Why the hell are you here," He grounded out as he tried to control his temper, by fisting his hands.

"I came to talk to the Battousai; it seems I will have to wait." Saitou turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait." Kaoru meekly said. "Please tell me what you need to tell him, I will inform him." She went and sat in the chair next to the bed and took a hold of Kenshin's hand.

"I wish to speak to the Battousai not you woman." Saitou spoke harshly. He flicked his cigarette out the window. He headed for the door one more time. Again to be stopped by Kaoru.

"Unless you have police maters to attain to you will not even get close to him," She stated calmly looking at Kenshin's face.

Saitou whirled around to look at her, "What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"He will be staying at my Dojo, unless you have any maters containing police issues to that, you will not be allowed to enter." She turned her head and glared at him. Saitou opened his mouth to say something but was stopped as Kaoru continued.

"I know you have your ways of getting in and all but remember Kenshin is protecting me from my fathers past, he will not think twice about having to attack and kill people." She squeezed Kenshin's hand after her little speech. She looked at his face once more and her eyes softened.

"Fine," Saitou growled. "In fact since you're the brat that I wrote about, you need to hear this."

Kaoru's face scrunched in anger and she stood up, still holding Kenshin's hand. "Brat, am I? At least I have the decency to act like I should and not flaunt my power over people." She sat down once again. "Please hurry with you story, I have to get back to my Dojo soon, I do have some students."

Saitou's face still remained the same as ever. That little comment however did hurt a little. He brushed the thought away and grabbed another chair and brought it to the end of the bed. "I am a police officer and work her in Tokyo, as you now know. I also work for the government in helping with other matters. One of these matters has to do with the political people. Some believe they have power and can do what they want. I am here to make sure they can't do every thing they want too. I am also here to make sure the people who have nothing to do with matters of the government are kept safe, you being one of those, Miss Kamiya."

"How did you get involved with my case, in the first place?" She had turned the chair towards Saitou, her hand still clasped to Kenshin's.

"I never actually met your father, but he was a hero to most of the government officials."

"He was a spy; he also tried to hide that from me, but didn't quite make it. I found out and that's the only reason I am being harmed." Kaoru looked at the floor.

"Don't be so naive, miss Kamiya, you are being harmed because of your father's deeds. Whether you knew about them or not, that is not their thought. They want revenge, to do that they want to kill anyone who is related to or might have loved him." Saitou took a cigarette out and put it up to his mouth.

"Yeah right," Sanosuke grumbled and snatched the cigarette from Saitou's mouth. "Like killing her would make the world a better place for them."

Saitou turned toward Sanosuke. "I had forgotten you were in the room rooster head," Saitou chuckled then turned back towards Kaoru. "I was at the official office when I heard you were being attacked by some men. I guess the heads were keeping close watches on you."

"I could have told you that one," Kaoru shot. "I can feel ki as well as a man, it's not that hard. Only skilled swordsman or hunters can get by my senses. Those men were mere street punks that wanted me; I can fight well enough to handle them."

"You did struggle to beat one man though." Saitou watched her facial expressions come and fade.

"Yes his name was Goro; he wasn't after me or the Dojo, as others before him. He announced he wanted me dead. I fought with him and he managed to catch me off guard with his fighting style. I was pretty much about ready to fall when he slipped up and opened up for me to attack him. The weak stance of his finishing move was all I needed to knock him over and then..."

"Call for the police," Saitou smirked as Kaoru's angry gaze met his. "You can't kill weather you say you can, you have never shed blood and will stray from doing so."

Kaoru's eyes hardened even more. "Learning to use a sword and wielding it doesn't mean you need to kill. I use a sword to protect, sometimes I will say different but you are right I will never kill."

"Yes, well may I continue?" He asked.

"Yes," She leaned back in the chair and watched his face.

Sanosuke's head was moving back and fourth from the two's conversation. _'I don't get any of this, that girl knows how to use a sword, her father worked for the government?'_ He shook his head and went out into the waiting area. The last thought, _'Maybe I can annoy a little fox lady.'_ He smirked as he walked out the door unnoticed.

"That little episode is what brought the matter to me. They knew you could fight for you safety, but could not tell if you could handle the slayers that would come when they figured out he had a daughter. That man is who brought the danger to me. I knew that more would be coming after you to destroy you. So I knew we would have to provide protection. You are not the only member of a lost one under these circumstances. I decided that a man-slayer, from the revolution would be the best way to protect you. So a note was written to Battousai and asked for his help. If he wanted to help you he was to show up at the Dojo and talk to a Miss Kamiya. He was to tell you what he was offering then come to the police station and talk to me."

Kaoru looked at him dumbfounded. She gained her voice back, "What about asking if he was a wander and what he was doing now, then?"

"That was only to hide the fact that he was hired by me. No one is to know who hired him, except you and him. That stupid rooster head would have told his buddies and then things would have gotten out of hand." He grumbled.

"Why," Kaoru questioned. Saitou stood up and headed toward the door.

"That is all I can tell you, I will have to speak to the Battousai once he is better, good day Miss Kamiya." Kaoru stared after Saitou.

Kaoru jumped as her hand was squeezed, she looked over to Kenshin. He smiled shallowly. "I heard it," He rasped. Kaoru smiled at him and released his hand.

"I have to go back to the Dojo and train my students, I will return around dusk." She got up and walked to the door; she turned around once more to look at his serene face and then left the room.

"Where are you going?" Megumi questioned Kaoru. She turned her head toward Sanosuke, "Leave my medicinal supplies alone."

"I have students to train, I will return at Dusk." Kaoru smiled at the women doctor.

"Why not take the Battousai with you?"

"Because he was struck in the back a few minutes ago, by Saitou."

Megumi's eyes went wide, "He's still recovering from that head injury." She growled and went to look at Kenshin. "Sanosuke don't touch that jar," She called from the other room.

**_CRASH_**

"Sorry fox lady," He laughed.

"Would you leave the clinic and give me some peace!" She screamed.

"C-mon Sano you can come with me." Kaoru grabbed his arm and dragged him from the clinic.

"Will there be food?" Sano licked his lips and stared at her wide-eyed.

"I guess I can do that, you still need to clean that mess you made in my kitchen," She shot a glare at him.

He laughed uneasily, "You mean it's still a mess?"

"Yeah, I got hurt and couldn't walk and then this happened, remember."

"Yeah," He shrugged his shoulders and stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked at the gravel.

"No, you're swinging too violently. Use your opponent's weight, to throw him off balance." She positioned the sword in the youth's hand and then stood up. She surveyed the students on the right then their partners. "No Yahiko, not like that." She raced to the two boys and stepped in front of Yahiko's swing.

She held the boy to her chest as the swing hit the upper part of her back. There was enough force, to knock her forward. This caused her to push the boy out of the way. She landed on her hands, palms facing the floor, and her right hip. She slid across the floor, and then slowly tried to stand. "Ahhh," She collapsed back to the floor.

"Miss Kamiya you shouldn't have gotten in the way." Yahiko laughed. "That attack wasn't even my hardest. Maybe I should be the assistant master, and you can be the idiot." He started laughing. Kaoru slowly stood with one of the other boys help.

"You shouldn't be laughing Yahiko." Tiro stated.

"Ohh why not?" He question as he stopped laughing.

"You use to much force Yahiko." Kaoru stated as she winced. "You will not use a wooden sword for the next three lessons. You will be cleaning instead." She stood up as straight as she could. She let go of the boy's hand. "Thank you Salo, everyone's dismissed class is over." She smiled as all the students put the wooden swords on the wall and walked out the door.

"GRR, why do I have to clean?" Yahiko growled. He threw the sword to the floor, breaking on contact.

"Yahiko!" She scolded. "You will be cleaning because you do not respect your master or respect anything else at this school." She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I do, but I will never respect you." Yahiko growled as he threw her hand off.

"That attack you were going to use on that boy would have killed him." Kaoru told him as she turned around and walked to the slats that hung on the wall. She touched the space before hers

"Yeah right the sword would have broken first." He folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air. He glared at his teachers back. He looked at the floor and picked up the broken butt of the sword and poised to hurl it at Kaoru.

Kaoru heard his response and shook her head, she breathed heavily. _'That blow was strong and I still haven't gained all my strength back.'_

"Kaoru help me," Yahiko panicked as his right wrist was lifted into the air, along with him. He dropped the piece of the sword. "Boy I would not do that if I were you," a male voice growled.

Kaoru froze as she heard the voice. _'It can't be...'_ She stopped her thought and slowly turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw who stood before her. The man dropped the boy.

"Leave before I get angry." The man growled at him the boy was so shocked he nodded and ran out of the room tripping once before her was gone. He watched the boy and then turned to Kaoru. He used his speed and pinned her lightly to the wall. He put his hand at the small of her back.

Her blue eyes questioned his actions as he smirked. He kissed her lips before she could utter a word. She struggled a little and then kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the last rays of the sun came through the open door.

**Author Notes:** _Well what do you think? I liked this chapter, but not as much as my first one. This fills in some gaps, but not much action and all._

Zerianyu

**Demon-chan (Disturbed Demon Gurl):** _Okay done with this chapter I fixed a few mistakes here and there but nothing big okay Z.Z.-chan! I do hope you like how the formatting is going so far…did you know it takes like 45 minutes to format a chapter? Yeah that is a lot of time a chapter : falls over :_

_Chapter Last Modified on December 31, 2003 12:46 p.m. by Disturbed Demon Gurl_


	4. Chapter 4

**Demon-chan:** _Nothing much to say this time other than please read and review okay because if you don't I will hurt you me and my turtle muse Ulys : cackles evilly in the back : okay on with the formatting._

_Disclaimer for the story: I don't own them, it and whatever I haven't though up k. Rurouni Kenshin characters included._

_Disclaimer for Demon-chan: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or this story, it is solely Zerianyu's I'm only a beta reader and a formatter!_

**WARNING: This one has a little lime in it.**

**Index of Story Font Styles:**

_'Italics'_- Thinking or other important words in the story

**_Bold Italics_**- Flashbacks

**Bold- **Dreams_  
_

_across the page)_- Scene change

**_A Twist, With Spice: Chapter Four_**

By Zelianyu

Kaoru sat in her futon looking at the floor. _'Damn men! Having to pin me to the wall, and one hitting me in the back with a spoon, another cracking a sword over it!' _Kaoru fumed as she tried to stand up for the fifth time that morning.

"Miss Kamiya, Dr. Gensai told you to stay in bed like that for the day." Kaoru flopped back on the futon and drew circles, with her right index finger, on the floor. "I will go and get you your breakfast Miss Kamiya."

"Okay," She called back exasperated. She flopped her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. The scene from last night flittered across her mind. She shot her eyes open and blushed a deep red. The thoughts wouldn't leave her though. She sighed and closed her eyes once again and let the thoughts take over.

_(Kaoru's Prospective)_

**_Flashback _**

**_I was talking with one of my students. His answer to my question hadn't surprised me a bit. I drifted from that conversation to thoughts of Mr. Himura. The kiss, well two, he had given me left me breathless and weak. I had been kissed before multiple times by other men, none left me in that state. I sighed as Yahiko's voice brought me out of my reverie. Then, I heard a males' voice._**

**_"Leave before I get angry."_**

**_I shook it from my mind, until I heard Yahiko whimper. I turned around and right in front of me stood the man my thoughts had wandered to throughout the day. I looked at him, and the next thing I knew I was pinned to the wall for a third time in two days. His lips sought mine. I struggled as he kissed me softly I gave in as he deepened the kiss with his tongue._**

**_I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Pain shot up my spin, but I ignored it. We kissed until we both need a break for air. I breathed heavily as I look into his golden eyes. He looked at me with want and lust. I tried to escape from his grasp, knowing what he wanted, but his hand on my lower back dragged me closer to him. _**

**_ My chest inches from his as he started to kiss my neck. I leaned my head back giving him more access. As much as I didn't want this to happen, I still let him continue. He went down to my yukata and slowly pulled the right side to the edge of my right shoulder. My hands now grasped his shoulders, as each little kiss sent shocks up my spine. _**

**_ His hand on my lower back slowly wandered over my back. He pulled my body up to his and hugged me to him, still licking and kissing my neck. My nails dug into his shoulders as his left hand went to my hip and pulled me hard against him. I gasped at the wave of pleasure that coursed through me._**

**_I could hear him moan, at my gasp. I knew he wanted to hear my voice, but I refuse to call out at the sensations going through me. Both his hands stop their wandering and went to my shoulders. He stopped his assault on my neck and kissed my lips roughly. He pushed me full against the wall, again pain shot through my spine, but this time it was blocked by the pleasure he was giving me. _**

**_His right hand pulled the right side of my yukata down to my elbow. How he did that with out untying the obi is beyond me. I no longer cared as his hands wandered to my sides and run up and down them. His mouth went to the exposed part of my collarbone. _**

**_ He griped my sides, right above my hips and sucked on my pulse point. Again he pulled my lower body to his and I scream at the intense pleasure I felt. I could no longer hold back as he smiled against my neck. His hands went to my back and pulled me tighter to him. This time I cried in pain, instantly he stopped what he was doing._**

**_My hands came to his chest and grabbed at his Gi. The shocks of pain that went up my spine hurt so bad I could feel tears coming out of my eyes. I buried my head into his chest. His hands went to my shoulders and pulled me away. I could hear him call my name._**

**_"Kaoru," I looked at his purple eyes, filled with worry._**

**_ End Flashback _**

**_"Kaoru, here is your breakfast," The scene suddenly changed and Kenshin's feet were in front of Kaoru's eyes._**

**_"Huh?" She questioned as she looked up at his golden-purple eyes. She blushed, as her thoughts were flooded with what happened last night. She pulled her head back to the pillow and buried her head into it. "Thammks Kemmshin," Was her muffled reply._**

**_He looks at her in wonder. He bent down and placed the tray on the floor, and touched her right shoulder. __'Did she call me Kenshin?'_ He questioned himself.**

**_She stopped her struggle, to hide her blush, on the pillow. She could feel his hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head, hiding her eyes with her hair. "I'm sorry,"_**

**_Kenshin's eyes widen. "For what?" He questioned as he sat cross-legged on the floor._**

**_"For calling you Kenshin," She turned to look at him._**

**_"That's all right; I mean I will be protecting you and all. You may call me Kenshin if you wish." He picked the bowel up and showed it to her._**

**_Kaoru glanced at the food, slowly trying to sit up. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked at Kenshin once more._**

**_"Dr. Gensai told you to stay that way." He stated._**

**_"I don't care I can't eat this way. I either have to sit up or flip over." She glared at Kenshin. Kenshin sighed as he placed the bowel down and helped her to turn over._**

**__****_She laid on her back. She slowly sat up and tried to grab the bowel._**

******"K-chan, the doctor told you to be still." He touched noses with Kaoru. Kaoru slowly tried to back away from Kenshin. His arms went out and grasped the small of her back lightly. Kenshin pulled Kaoru toward him and kissed her lips. Her eyes widened and she placed her Hands on his chest and tried to push away.**

****** Kenshin touched his tongue to her lips. She parted her lips and stopped her struggle. Kenshin tasted her mouth and wanted to stay that way. He reluctantly broke the kiss to breath. Kaoru gasped for breath as well. She buried her head against his chest as he pulled her to him. She planted kisses to his chest, his hands wandered to her shoulders.**

******He held on to her as she explored the exposed part of his chest. She pushed him down kissing his chest. She slowly parted his gi to get access to the lower part of his chest, each time licking where the gi used to be. He held on to her shoulders as she did this. Kaoru reached up and pulled the gi from the top of his shoulders and down his arms. **

****** She pulled it to his elbows, exposing his abs. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently kissed his stomach, she flicked her tongue into his belly button. He gasped in shock. His hands grasped her shoulders a little more tightly. She smiled and did this again, getting the same reaction. She moved down to right above his pants and kissed along the band. **

****** She then raised and sat on her legs. She looked at his chest, and traced each of his scars. She looked at his face each time. Each time he closed his eyes at her light touch. His arms were now beside him and gripped the floor. The little caresses sent shocks up his spine. His breath was ragged as she continued her ministrations. She then rubbed her hands over his chest and shoulders, dragging her hands down his arms and pulling the rest of the gi from his arms.**

**********He instantly flipped them over and straddled Kaoru. Her eyes widened from the quickness, of the movement. He kissed her deep and hard, her arms snaked around his neck as he flicked his tongue lightly into her mouth and then took it out repeatedly. Her arms pulled him tighter to her, causing him to stop his teasing. Their tongues battled for a little bit, the kiss broken for the need of air. **

********** He then kissed down her neck and sucked on her pulse point. She moaned and buried her hands in his hair. She pulled the holder from it and his hair flared out around him tickling her neck. She put her head back, giving him better access. He placed his hands on her shoulders and dragged the gi down her arms, the same way she did. **

********** It revealed her unwrapped breasts. She gasped as the cold air hit her, her arms went to cover herself, but Kenshin stopped her arms and held them at her sides. He slowly bent down and kissed the top of them and then traces the upper roundness with his tongue, causing her breath to quicken. **

********** He smiled and trailed his tongue down her right breast over the nipple, getting a moan from Kaoru. Her arms wrapped around his head and pushed him closer to the little peak. He took it in his mouth and sucked on it. He stopped and went to the other one and did the same.**

**************Kaoru was shocked at all the pleasure she felt coursing through her. She could hardly keep her eyes open. He stopped and looked at her; she moaned in disappointment he kissed her quickly. He placed his index fingers at the base of her neck, on each side of it. He slowly trailed them down her arms. Her head was thrown back as she held in a moan. **

**************He bent down and kissed her neck as he trailed his hands down her arms. He got to her wrists and she pulled her arms away from his hands and hugged him. He moved his head to the side of her head. She slowly placed kisses on his neck as he licked her ear. Her arms hugging him as close as she could, while he kissed behind her ear. **

**************Her arms finally let go and he sat up. He stared at her while she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were closed and her face flushed. Her eyes slowly opened, and Kenshin's breath caught in his throat. Her eyes had gone from deep sapphire to pools of blue, as blue as the ocean. They held want, just like his. He smiled as he looked into her eyes.**

**************Her breath had finally slowed down, as he leaned down and kissed her lightly. He rolled over and Kaoru now straddled him. She was blushing as she could feel his chest against hers. She drew circles on it. She couldn't look him in the eye. His hands came and lifted her head to meet his now golden eyes. The gold seemed to swirl as she stared into them.**

******************She placed a kiss on his lips, as he flipped them over once again. He kept most of his weight off of her, with an arm. He was laying flat on top of her now. His other hand went to her hip and he grinded against her. Her hips bucked, she turned her head away and blushed. He smiled and did it once more, this time getting a moan from her. **

****************** Her hands grasp his shoulders, as he kissed her neck once again, he went down and kissed her chest, and then down to her stomach and gave her belly button the same treatment she had done to him. She giggled, and he smirked. He pulled apart the gi, having undone the tie when he had flipped them over before. Kaoru gasped and her head flew up to look at him. **

****************** He smiled and then continued kissing down to her curls. He sat on his legs and looked at her, her face now flushed and her eyes closed. He placed a hand on her thigh near her entrance; she parted her legs a little more. He massaged there for a moment and his other hand did the same to the other leg. He stopped and then cupped her; she bucked a little at the contact and thrashed her head. **

****************** He placed a finger at her entrance and teased her a little, with a very light touch. She whined and then he placed the finger in side of her. She called out and threw her head back. He used his other hand to make her sit up. She leaned her head against one of his shoulders as he pumped the finger in and out of her. She moaned each time. **

****************** Her hands grasped at his shoulders clenching as he added another finger. He added the third finger and them took then out. She gripped his shoulders, her nails almost digging into his skin. She loosened her grip as he stopped. She looked at him with pleading eyes. **

****************** He smiled and then used his hand that had made her sit up, and pushed her away slightly. He brought his other hand to his mouth and licked each finger. Kaoru's breath grew heavier as she watched him. He licked his fingers as though he had just eaten something too delicious to waste a drop. He opened his eyes and smirk at her.**

**********************Kaoru turned her face away. He cupped her chin and drew her face to his and kissed her, she could taste her self and blushed, as she pulled away from him. He made her lay flat on the floor once more and then placed a hand on each hip. He smirked once more and then lowered his head. He flicked his tongue...**

"Miss Kamiya, Miss Kamiya," Kenshin called as he shook her arm lightly. Kaoru opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times. Instantly her face reddened and she looked away from Kenshin. "What is wrong Miss Kamiya, you were calling out in your sleep." She blushed even more, if possible.

"N..N..Nothing," she stammered. "I was having a dream that was all."

"Kenshin smiled and then turned to the tray and grabbed the bowel. "Okay, Miss Kamiya If...

"Kaoru, please?" She stated.

He blinked his eyes and looked at her; she continued to look at the ground. "Miss Kaoru, then, if you say so, I will not pressure you any more. Here is the soup I said I would get." She looked at him, her face still a little flushed. She looked at the bowel and back at him.

"Okay," she tried to sit up and a wave of pain went through her back. "How can I eat like this?" She asked exasperated.

"You can call me Kenshin if you like. I can feed it to you; all I have to do is flip you over." Kenshin placed the bowel back on the tray and easily flipped Kaoru over. She winced at the pain. She looked over at Kenshin and slowly felt the pain receded, She felt more comfortable this way.

The doctor had told her she couldn't lie like this because if she moved the wrong way she could damage her back. It was the only way to eat, and having Kenshin feed her wasn't the worst possibility, plus she didn't really have to move at all.

Kenshin feed Kaoru and then flipped her back on to her stomach. She went to sleep and didn't have any dreams this time. She awoke the next morning to Kenshin sitting in the room next to the door. She slowly tried to stand and found the pain was now bearable enough to stand. She walked quietly over to him and placed a finger on his x scar.

It was so soft compared to what she had thought. She traced it as she went into thought about her dreams. She was brought out of them as a hand came up and grabbed her hand. She looked down and blushed as she tried to pull her hand away. She met his eyes and he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. He followed that by kissing the palm and then let her hand go.

Kaoru pulled her hand to her chest and backed up as he stood. He placed his sword back on his belt and looked at her. "How are you feeling today Miss Kaoru?" He questioned

She smiled at him but it dropped slightly as he said Miss. She sighed inwardly, "I feel better, and it doesn't hurt to move."

"We should go see Dr. Gensai and ask him what he thinks, that we should."

"Your right Kenshin we should." Kenshin opened the shoji; he stopped halfway through opening it and looked around. He couldn't see anyone but could still feel a presence.

Kaoru walked right past Kenshin, not sensing teh danger, Kenshin sensed. Kaoru walked to the kitchen; she opened the door and about face faulted. "IT'S STILL A MESS," She screamed. Kenshin ran to her. She was now on her knees crying. "It's still a god damn mess," She said through clenched teeth. She looked at Kenshin and stood. She grabbed the front of his gi and shook him. "You will clean this mess and then cook me breakfast." She threw him to the ground and walked over to the gate. 

Kenshin looked at her from the ground. "Why do I have to?" He questioned angrily as he picked himself up and dusted his pants off.

She got angry and turned to him and screamed, "BEACUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, AND THAT STUPID SANO DIDN'T CLEAN IT." She took a breath and continued more calmly. "Plus I have to go see Dr. Gensai."

Kenshin backed away. "Alright I'll clean it," He grounded out. Kaoru turned to the gate once more and a knock sounded. She pulled the door open and got angry. "Why are you here?" Kaoru spat.

"Dr. Gensai is not feeling well and he wanted me to check up on your back."

_________Author Notes: __Well did I say a little lime more of a lot huh? Lol well this chapter did not turn out like I wanted to tell you the truth. I do like how it ended. I would like some feedback on what you actually think of the lime. If you hated it then I will not make a lemon later k. That's about the best I can do, so if you don't like it and all you wouldn't like the lemon would ya. Well please let me know. I had real problems with this chapter; I originally wrote it in present tense so if it doesn't make a lot of sense at the beginning sorry. I wanted to post it today right away. I will look over it later and all. I was suppose to go to bed about an hour ago sooooooooo...Please do tell me what you think._

_________Zerianyu_

_________Demon-chan:__ I do hope that I got the dream part right, I wasn't so sure where it started so I just made a guess for that part based of where she was when she woke up from it, I had to put the Flashback and End Flashback so that the readers know the difference between the dream and the flashback, I was going to bold/italic the letter but decided not too so that the readers don't think it is a dream. : sweat drops : I guess I could of just bolded it but as I said in the font index Italics are for thoughts and other important stuff in the story…if you don't like anything about this chapter please let me know okay._

___________Chapter Last Modified on December 31, 2003 1:19 p.m. by Disturbed Demon Gurl_


	5. Chapter 5

**Demon-chan:** _Back for another chapter I am, I'm trying to finish these all before I get ready for work…at like 3:00 : sweat drops : Man I wasn't supposed to work till 6:00 today. I tell yeah having a job sucks, kiddies don't get one if you still live with your parents…and are 14 yrs. Old like me:: grins : well on to the chapter formatting._

_Disclaimer for the Story: I don't own got it!_  
_Disclaimer for Demon-chan: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or A Twist, With Spice. I'm merely a beta reader and a formatter here to help out Z.Z.-chan. z_

**Author Notes:**  
_Ummmm, oh yeah a little cussing from Sano and possessiveness from Battousai. _(Yay the fun part hehe.) _Also you have been warned there is _**A little Lime **_in this chapter so no flaming. _(added by Demon-chan)

**Index of Story Font Styles:**

_'Italics'_- Thoughts and/or important things within the story

**_Bold Italics_**- Dreams/Flashbacks (flashbacks will be denoted)

_(across the page)_- Scene change

**_ A Twist, With Spice: Chapter Five_**

****_ By Zerianyu_

Kaoru sat on her Futon once again facing the floor. This time she was being probed by doctors' hands. "OW!" Kaoru gritted her teeth as Megumi hit the spot where Yahiko hit her with the sword.

"Is that where your back hurts the most?" Megumi asked in a gentle tone.

"No," Kaoru stated.

"Where does it hurt the most then?" Megumi asked as she removed her hands from Kaoru's back.

"The small of my back, though that doesn't surprise MEEE!" Kaoru screamed as Megumi touched the spot below her bruise.

"Megumi stared at her, it hurts that bad huh?" Megumi asked surprised.

"Yes," Kaoru hissed through gritted teeth as Megumi still prodded.

"Can I ask how you got these bruises and all?" Megumi stopped and placed her hand on her lap.

"Yeah" Kaoru said distractedly. "I got the bruise on my upper back from one of my students breaking a sword over it, a wooden sword." Kaoru slowly sat up and returned her gi to cover her. "The little bruise on my back is from Sanosuke, he poked me with a spoon, though that might have been my fault." She sat crossed legged facing Megumi. "The other bruises on my back are from being pushed against a wall or thrown to the floor." Kaoru shrugged as she finished.

"Why were you thrown to the floor?" Megumi asked

"Ohh I can't say." Kaoru said looking Megumi in the eyes.

"Hmm, then how about the wall?" Megumi questioned further.

"That's really none of your business unless I am going to die, which I highly doubt." Kaoru spat as she stood. "I would appreciate if you would leave, if you're done with your examination. I am sure that was not the only reason you came though." Kaoru glared at her.

"You are right; I have come to check Kenshin's head as well. He left kind of sudden yesterday. He did not let me give him a check before he left." The shoji door slid open with a thud. Kaoru and Megumi looked at the tall young man standing there. "Haa," Megumi laughed.

"Sanoss..." Kaoru started.

"What's so funny fox?" Sano grounded out. He turned to Kaoru. "Call me Sano."

"You don't usually hold your arm like that, and your clothes aren't usually that tattered, along with your face." Megumi busted out laughing. Sano growled and pounced her, backing her against the wall. Megumi gasped as she felt the wall.

"You wanna laugh now, Fox?" Sano smiled. He bent down and captured her lips. Megumi bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Sano pulled his head back, and Megumi pushed him backwards. He fell to his butt, and hissed in pain.

"You want to try that again?" She grounded as she left the room. Kaoru stared at the scene and then looked at Sano, who was still hissing in pain. She walked over to him and bent down, she gently touched his arm, "Are you okay," She asked calmly.

Sano glared at her, hissing in pain at her light touch. He swung his arm to get her to stop, "Don't baby me, I ain't no one who needs looking after." Kaoru growled and placed her hands on his shoulders pushing him back so he lay on the floor.

She straddled his stomach and placed both her hands on his arm, a little forcefully. "Ahhhhh," Sano hissed once more. What he did next surprised even him. Sano used his hurt arm to throw her hands off and then sat up. This caused her to slide down and sit on him.

"Get the fuck off me." Sano swore. He used his good arm and shoved her to the floor, hard. Kaoru hit the floor with a smack. Her head hit the floor right after her hands. She shook her head a little and tried to look at Sano. Her vision was a little blurry and she couldn't focus.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Sano screamed as he was slammed against a wall, with his hurt arm being pressed against him. "Get the fuck off me. AHHHH," His arm was now being twisted. "FUCK!"

"You ever throw a woman like that in my presence and you will regret it, if you live." The deep voice growled and pushed his arm further toward his stomach.

"FUCK, AHH, FINE, ALRIGHT!" Sano screamed as his eyes started to water.

The small man let him go. He picked Kaoru up and carried her from the room. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed as she fell into sleep. The man stared at her face and smiled.

Sano sat on the floor, his back still up against the wall. His arm ached and throbbed now, _'well the Missy was right, he will protect her at all costs.'_ Sano thought as he stood up. He held his injured arm to his chest. "Oi Fox!" He called. He searched the grounds calling her.

He found her in Kenshin's room. She turned to look at him, and then saw his arm. She glowered and then looked at it. She fixed it up and Sano left. Megumi left a little later, unable to find Kenshin or Kaoru.

"Well it looks like our little man slayer has taken a liking to this one huh Aoshi." A cheerful young girl asked.

"Yes," Was the only response from him. He grabbed the young girl around the waist and jumped to the ground, as the tree limb they had been sitting on fell behind him. "You need to learn to stay quite, Misao." He slowly put her down, well tried. She had clung to him, and still did. She had her arms draped around his stomach and held fast. "Let go," He ordered.

"No!" Misao said sternly. Aoshi dove to the ground landing on his back, with Misao lying on top of him, her head just below his chin. He growled, "Battousai it's me, stop attacking."

Kenshin appeared in front of them and smirked. Aoshi's face remained the same as always, no expression. Misao still clung to him and whimpered_. 'Even with Aoshi as my pillow that still hurt.'_ She heard him growl something and looked behind her.

A young man with red hair and a crossed shaped scar, on his left cheek, stood there. She held fast to Aoshi until his hands came to rest on her arms and tugged lightly. She reluctantly released him and slowly stood her back to the young man. Aoshi stood up and towered over the two. He looked at the man and his smirk. "It's not what you think," he stated flatly.

Misao turned around and stared at him. "I'm Misao," she cried cheerfully. She stared at him, getting no response, not even a glance; she walked over to him and punched his arm. He drew his sword and looked at her with golden eyes. She didn't back away; she stood her ground and pulled out some Kunai's. She held them between her fingers.

Aoshi watched her and the Battousai carefully. He drew his sword and he tensed. _'Not a good way to confront him,'_ He was ready to grab his Kodachis. Swiftly he moved in front of Misao and blocked the Battousai's sword. "I recommend..." He blocked an overhead attack and struck Battousai's side. The Battousai dodged and went to strike Aoshi's left side, it was blocked also.

They stood there staring at each other, neither one removing their weapons. "...You leave her be unless you want to fight me for her life," Aoshi grunted. Battousai let up and they both put their weapons away. "I didn't think a little smack could rile you like that," He laughed a little.

"Usually no but I have had some things happen lately." He replied relaxing a little. He glanced at Aoshi and the girl standing slightly behind him, her face showed shock. "What's with the little girl?"

"Well, like you..."

"What Little girl, I am not a little girl, I happen to be 16." She huffed. "Just because I look young, every one underestimates me when they shouldn't" She got into a fighting stance with a kunai in each hand.

"Misao please be quiet." Aoshi asked.

"No, I have a right to stand up for my self since you won't do it and all. You should though you are suppose to be prmmpph" Misao's eyes widened.

Aoshi was starting to get annoyed and did something he didn't even think about. He grabbed her waist; she must not have noticed this because she still spoke. He bent down and kissed her, intending to back off as soon as she was shocked, only her taste was so unique, he wanted more.

Misao's arms wrapped around his neck, and he pulled her closer to him. He placed his tongue at her lips, she opened them, he explored her mouth. He reluctantly broke the kiss gasping for breath. Misao was doing the same thing but was in shock. He smirked, "That shut you up." He let her go and backed away. He blushed a bit, when he glanced at Battousai, who smirked and turned his back.

Misao finally realized she wasn't dreaming. "Aoshi-sama KISSERD ME!" She screamed and hugged him.

"Misao let go," he tugged at her arms but she gripped to hard. "Misao, let me go," He was getting a little angry she still hung on. He tried to take a step back and tripped. He landed on his back holding Misao. She smiled up at him and tried to kiss him again, he stood up and forced her to let him go. She pouted, as she put her arms to her sides.

"All right Battousai," Aoshi said seriously. "Why are you in the forest?"

"I have my reasons, why are you spying on me?" They looked each other in the eye.

"I also have my reasons." Aoshi glanced at Misao, who was now looking at flowers, the conversation bored her.

"If you would like to discuss them in private then, I wouldn't mind telling you." Battousai said.

Aoshi nodded, "Misao?"

She turned her head and looked at him. "I need you to..." Aoshi sweat dropped.

"Hmmph," She stuck her nose in the air and walked through some bushes. Aoshi shook his head, "AAAAHHHHHHH," His headshot up and he swiftly, yet silently moved to where the scream came from, being followed by Kenshin. Aoshi broke through the bushes and stopped dead in his tracks. Misao was backed against a tree with a young girl, shakily, holding a sword to her neck.

"Miss Kaoru would you please put the sword down. You still can't stand very well," Kenshin asked as he moved slowly toward her.

He stopped when she glared at him, "I was almost trampled by this little girl."

Misao was now getting angry. _'Why is everyone calling me a little girl'_ she thought. "Grr." She growled.

"Miss Kaoru she is a friend of my associate here, so please drop the sword." Kaoru pulled the sword back a little and dropped it to the ground. She turned toward Kenshin to say something but fell face forward. Kenshin caught her and placed her back in the futon on the ground. "Miss Kaoru please get some rest."

"So that's the girl you are guarding now." Misao chirped, "I mean we got a note from Hanya and he said you were guarding someone, but I didn't believe you would guard a girl, because guys often get attached to girls and all..." She clamped a hand over her mouth as Aoshi gave her a glare.

"Yes men do get attached to the women they guard. Usually it's just a big brother relationship. There are chances that a guard will fall for one of the people they guard, but not very likely." Kenshin stated serenely as he watched Kaoru sleep. "I will admit that my feelings for her are beyond brother, as some things have happened, I would never have done. I am not the only one standing here like that today, weather you want to admit it or not Aoshi."

He turned his head to look at Aoshi. His face never changed. Misao blushed a deep crimson. "Now Misao would you please watch over Miss Kaoru, while Aoshi and I have a chat. Please do not leave her, as you can see she can take care of herself, but she doesn't have the energy."

Misao nodded. With that both Aoshi and Kenshin used their speed to find a clearing not too far away. Kenshin stopped next to Aoshi; he sat down, while Aoshi leaned against a tree, looking back the way they came. "Are you sure no one knows where they are?" Aoshi asked.

"No" Was Kenshin's only response, "Why were you following me?"

"I was hoping we could protect them together, I have already almost failed in protecting Misao." Aoshi looked at Kenshin as he spoke. "Now answer my question,"

"Hmm, yes that could be arranged, I suppose." Kenshin looked Aoshi directly in the eye. "Lets just say the Battousai part of me needed to be out here. I almost killed a friend of Kaoru's."

"What?" Aoshi's eyes widened.

"He pushed Kaoru to the ground and I almost broke his arm, even more than it was." Kenshin said as he put a hand through his hair. "I am not used to dealing with these feelings." Kenshin growled.

"Neither am I," Aoshi smirked. They looked at each other and laughed a little. "We better get back," Kenshin stood. They walked back silently. They got back to the clearing they had first met and heard giggling. "Should we?" Aoshi asked.

"And ruin their fun, no, we'll be close by," Kenshin whispered as they both crept to the bushes and spied on them.

Kaoru awoke and groaned. She opened her eyes and saw the girl she had pinned to a tree. She sat up and fell right back down to the futon pillow.

"Are you ok?" Misao's concerned voice reached her ears.

She growled at the girl, "Yes I am fine"

"Well sooooooory," Misao spat.

"Kaoru sighed, "I'm sorry I just haven't been treated in the best way these last few days." She slowly sat up this time and looked at the girl closer. _'She is defiantly not a little girl, and she is a radiant beauty. I bet her hair goes down past her behind,' _Kaoru thought as she watched the girl. Misao was walking in pacing circles.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru broke the dead silence that had enveloped them.

"AH, huh what?" Misao asked as she jumped three feet in the air. She looked at Kaoru, whose eyes held sadness. "Oh I am just waiting for Aoshi-sama," She stated calmly.

"Ohh so you like someone do you?" Kaoru smirked at her.

Misao blushed, as the kiss came back to her mind. "Y..yes," She stammered.

"Why don't you come and sit down, we can have a girl-chat."

_(For everyone this is where Kenshin and Aoshi come in and hide k)_  
  
Misao giggled, followed by Kaoru as she sat down. "This'll be fun; I haven't been able to talk girl talk with anyone since I left the Aoiya." Kaoru felt a presence but continued.

"How long has that been," Kaoru asked as she now sat on her knees.

"That's been about two months now."

"Ohh, so tell me about Aoshi," Kaoru questioned in a higher voice.

"Well if you noticed a man standing next to Battousai that was him. He is very quiet, and doesn't show any feelings, not even through his eyes." Misao said dreamily.

"Ohh, definitely the type that gives you goes bumps." Kaoru laughed.

"Yeah he does, His eyes are the chilliest blue you have ever seen. They look close to ice, ohh they look so awesome with his hair." Pinned Misao.

"Let me guess they look right through you though." Kaoru eyes saddened.

"Yeah."

"Well you keep trying though huh," Kaoru smiled and looked at Misao.

"Yep, and I will continue till he notices me," they both laughed.

"So you like someone huh?" Misao's eyes glinted. She heard breathing.

"Yeah, I know he has some type of feelings towards me, but how deep they go, I can't say." She looked at Misao's eyes. Misao moved her eyes towards the bushes, and Kaoru understood.

They faked a hug and Misao grabbed some of her Kunais. While they faked hugged. Kaoru readied her strength.

Kaoru acted as pain had over come her, while Misao leaned over and asked if she was okay. Both men came out from behind the bushes. Misao threw her Kunai and pinned Aoshi to a tree, while Kaoru attacked Kenshin, and he landed in a rose bush near by.

They both turned and walked back to the futon. "That'll teach you to eaves drop on girl talk." They said in unison.

"Misao," Aoshi growled. As soon as she walked away she started swaying her hips. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Kaoru, you shouldn't have done that," Battousai growled as he untangled himself from the bush. He had cuts all over his arms, legs and back. He watched her as she swayed her hips. He raced to Aoshi and unpinned him. "Leave," he growled. "We can discuss this later." Aoshi stared at him and walked to Misao and threw her over his shoulder and leapt into the trees and jumped away.

"Aoshi, put me down," Misao cried as he dragged her away.

Kaoru turned toward Misao as she was hauled away. "Misao?" She called. She tried to get to her but stopped as she heard a growl. She turned to face Kenshin, her eyes widened in shock as she stared into his completely golden ones. She backed up, until she tripped on the futon. She fell with her arms flailing. Kenshin caught her right before she hit the ground.

He placed her gently on the futon. He kissed her lips roughly and left her gasping for breath. He bent down and kissed along the length of her neck and stopped at her neckline. He uncovered her pulse point as he kissed it. He smiled at the moan that escaped her lips.

He snuck his left had into her gi and grabbed her left breast lightly. Her hands instantly went to his shoulders. He undid the tie with his other hand and pushed it open. He kissed the other breast. He heard another moan from her and could tell she was almost ready. He placed a finger at her entrance and he felt her, she was ready.

He smiled as he kissed her collarbone. He kissed her lips once again then started nibbling her ear. "You never want to do that to me again, especially knowing how hot I can get you." He kissed behind her ear, and plunged a finger inside her. He enticed a feral moan from her. He pulled the finger out of her and she groaned in response.

She looked at him and her eyes widened. "You can't." She cried.

**Demon-chan:** _Well that is that for this chapter and the formatting of it. I do hope you don't mind me bolding the yells and stuff up there Z.Z.-chan I thought it made the reader feel more into the story._

_(Z.ZCHAN: I went ahead and made them regular just not my style to bold them, sorry.)_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

_Chapter Last Modified on December 31, 2003 1:50 p.m. by Disturbed Demon Gurl_


	6. Chapter 6

I can't, won't and never will, own.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: In chapter 4 I orginally had a note for Yahiko being kidnapped. I have now taken it out as I completely spaced it when I was first writing this story.

Review Responses:

Sangoo: Too much detail? I doubt it. I've read stories with far more detail than I could ever write. If I lay off on detail then my stories become horrible and you ahve no clue where they are leading. So it will stay the way it is. Also some readers like detail, while otehrs don't. I've always thought details make a story great, and I can picture them in my head. Sometimes I think ugh detail detail but it makes the story better in my opnion. Thanks for the advice and all...but I'll leave it the way it is. On the Kenshin note...I could have ssworn I put someplace this was a Battousai/Kaoru pairing. So He's more like Battousai instead of the easy going rurouni.

unknown beedee: Thanks I'm rereading my story now and I can't believe I wrote some of this...I'm not a huge fan of mush lol. I also noticed I need to go back and reword things they are in the wrong tense lol. Thanks so much I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to read and review. Thanks so much.

animeLCgrl: Thanks, lol I like teh feel of the story. It was my first b/k fic I do believe...can't remember now tha twas a year or so ago. Anyways something need to be changed to make it better while others need to stay to make it it's differant type of story lol. Actually I have up to chapter 15 I think already typed...I just can't get time to uplaod it like I want is all. I hope you continue to read and review. Thanks so much.

Kaoru watched as Kenshin walked away licking his fingers. He turned slightly his eyes turning a golden hue. "I think you should keep your garment well tied. You will be mine soon; no one else will touchs you with me around. He walked into the forest, and disappeared from sight.

Kaoru sat on the ground panting and feeling unfulfilled, though why she didn't know. Something was building inside her stomach and it was almost painful. She realized she was laying expose and, in a huff, covered herself. She grabbed the side of each garment cursing HIM.

"Aoshi, put me down now," Misao, whined as she punched his back, none too gently.

"Misao," Aoshi grunted as her foot connected with his stomach. He leaned forward a little, and she slid off his shoulder. She placed her hands on her hips and pouted at him.

"Why did you do that, I ought to pin you against another tree." Saucy thoughts entered her head and she blushed a bit. Aoshi stared at her and shook his head

_'Women, will I ever understand them?'_ Misao continued in her silent reverie until she felt bark against her back. She looked at Aoshi. His bangs covering his ice blue eyes.

"Oh if Aoshi would just kiss me again I would melt," Misao thought. "Aoshi?" Misao questioned. He didn't answer moving both his hands to each side of her, each one resting on the bark near her elbows. Not touching but close enough to feel his body heat. She looked at each of his hands then at his eyes.

Aoshi bent down and licked Misao's earlobe. She shuddered at his tongue and the breath going down her neck. "Your cute when you blush, even cuter when you voice what your thinking." Instantly Misao stiffened and looked at his misted ice blue eyes.

"A...A...Aos...hi" Misao stuttered as Aoshi's eyes looked into hers. She was pinned to the spot and couldn't move if her life depended on it. Aoshi still didn't answer her, bending down his lips an inch away from hers. He licked his lips as her taste came back to his mouth. He let his tongue linger a few seconds as her eyes darted to his mouth, reaching out his tongue he licked her lips. Misao stood silently and stared, she trembled as Aoshi's tongue met her lips. She wanted to open her mouth but she still couldn't move. Aoshi traced her lips a second time and was mesmerized as he saw he eyes become softer.

Aoshi smiled inwardly and broke the distance, crushing his mouth to hers. Misao's arms instantly wrapped around Aoshi's neck. This brought her back slightly off the tree. Aoshi's arms encircled her and turned her sideways from the tree. He slowly knelt to the ground and with care placed her below him. He still kissed her but needing air he broke it. Misao panted with her lips partly open, her cheeks flushed with arousal. Her half closed emerald eyes looked at his face. Aoshi's arms still held her and he lowered his head to nip at her neck. He kissed down her neck and placed a kiss at the point her ninja outfit came together. He cupped her treasure spot as he placed the kiss. She jerked away from his hand a little, but he did it once more holding her lightly.

"Aoshi?" Misao worriedly asked. Aoshi lifted his head to where it was before and looked at her. She reached a hesitant hand up and slowly traced the left side of his face. He turned his head to get more of the soft touch. She complied by cupping his cheek softly, opening his closed eyes, unaware he had closed them. Aoshi stared into her eyes and pulled away from her hand as he saw anger and sadness in them, mixed with worry. The hand tapped his cheek.

Aoshi sprang up from his bed of pine needles. He breathed heavily; he looked around the forest and then saw Misao's worried, but angry eyes.

"What was all the gasping about," Misao asked as she scooted closer to inspect his face. It actually showed surprise for once. She reached a hand to touch it and he slapped it away as he stood. Aoshi noticed a tightening of his groin as he stood. He groaned and started walking away. "Aoshi, where are you going?" Misao questioned as she stood.

"Stay here Misao." Aoshi ordered as he tried to keep his voice calm. He walked through the bushes, leaving a worried Misao. Slowly using her skills she followed silently, a good, distance behind him. He stopped at a near by stream. He slowly bent down and stuck his fingers in the water, as goose bumps appeared on his arms at the coolness. He slowly stood and inspected the area. He could feel a pair of eyes on him, though who's he was not sure. He took his jacket off, revealing a black tank top underneath. It looked like a second skin, fitting every sculpted muscle of his chest and back. The intake of breath he heard could only be Misao. He smirked.

I don't know what else to call it sorry

Misao watched as his Jacket fell to the ground in a neat pile. She gasped as his undershirt gripped his muscles. She about groaned as he flexed his shoulder muscles. She jumped when he turned to look at her, his piercing gaze looking straight at her. She shivered at his eyes, and sunk behind the bush some more. He turned back towards the waters edge, and didn't move.

Misao sat down on the ground, finding a peephole in bushes she could look through. Her thoughts drifted from the subject at the waters edge and to the day they met. It was about a year and a half ago.

(Flash Back)

"Grrr, why do I have to stay home daddy?" Misao growled, as she stood in front of his path out the door.

"You're too young and have no skills," Her father stated. He pushed her aside and stopped just outside the door. "Stay inside the house, you are not to wander the streets of Tokyo at night. Our little town was different." He shut the door with a slam and walked out the gates and off toward some unknown place.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR," Misao screamed to no one.

"Miss are you okay," A servant came in and asked.

"Fine, can't a girl scream her frustrations," Misao opened the door and stalked out into the last rays of sunlight.

The servant ran to the door and called "The master told you not to leave."

"I wont get hurt, I will just make him worry,"

(End of flash back)

Misao was brought back to the present as she heard a splash. She looked to the water, her eyes widened. 'He is only in his pants,' Misao thought as she drooled over him. She lay back on the ground. 'He has always been a mystery, even on that night...' Her thoughts died and she turned away from the bush.

(Flash back)

'Hmm, the streets are mostly lit, though the shadows do something to the mind,' Misao giggled as she passed an alley. She walked by two more and stopped at the end of the street. "Ahh," Misao grabbed her left shoulder after being shoved into the wall of the building closest to her. She looked around her senses searching for someone. She fell to her left knee as a blurred image came at her right and slashed her leg. She searched again and still couldn't feel anyone's presence. She was shoved forward and her chin hit a rock. She rolled onto her back and could taste blood. Her chin hurt horribly, she wanted to sleep. She fought to stay awake. She slowly sat up and stopped midway, her eyes widened as she felt the cold steel of a blade at her neck.

She looked up and an over sized ugly man stood in front of her. Another man was on her right and held the blade. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shoved her back in the dirt. She stared at both men. The over sized one had half his teeth and had quite a belly. They both smelled stank and the fat man wore a set of orange pants, and had no shirt. Dirt was all over his upper body and he smelled of smoke and beer. He placed a foot on Misao's belly. Misao struggled, as the weight was a little heavy. "Let me go," Misao spat. The taste of blood was now stronger. The man with the sword sheathed it and leaned down.

Misao pulled her head away as the stink of the man was too strong. The man forcefully turned her head back. "Can't stand the smell of us," The man said. Hw was skinny and had broken teeth. He wore a gi and pants. He had dirt all over him, along with some blood. "Hehe, looks like we got a lively one at that and she must be rich, looks at this Yukata. Misao tried to get away as the man pulled at the right side of her Yukata. She only helped in pulling it more from her body. The fat man took his foot off of her stomach and sat on the left side of her. Misao breathed heavily, with fear. Her leg still hurt. She looked at the men, gagging as the scent of sake filled her lungs. She brought both her hands up and punched the guys in the ribcage. They both fell backwards.

She bent her legs and pushed her self up, ignoring the pain in her right leg. She pulled the Yukata off, revealing a ninja suit underneath it. 'Never did like Yukatas,' She thought as she sprinted back towards her home. She got halfway there and two men came out of an alley. She darted the opposite way of the alley, leaving her home to her left. She ran to the end of the street. 'No place to go, now,' She desperately thought as she looked around. Only one building had lights on. She darted in the building as she heard footstep fall behind her. She busted through the doors, and stopped as she recognized the place as a brothel. The men looked her way, and she could feel eyes on her. She walked inside and into the crowd of people trying to hide herself.

She sat at an empty table in the back, and watched as the men entered. They were searching for her, and in a mater of minutes they would find her. They were asking other men if they had seen her. One pointed to her table, she stood up only to fall back down from the pain in her leg. She cringed and grabbed at the wound. Her hands were stopped, as her hands, were grabbed by two men roughly leading her out side. Once outside every thing went black.

(End Of Flashback)

Another splash broke Misao from her thoughts. She sat up and looked through the hole again. Aoshi was in the water now, he looked her direction again and she froze.

"Misao I know your there," Aoshi called. Misao gulped and came out from behind the bushes. He splashed water down his chest as he looked at Misao.

Misao shuddered as she stared at Aoshi. He gazed at her the entire time; she gulped and sat down on a rock near the waters edge.

"Why did you follow me?" Aoshi questioned as he turned his back to her. He could feel her eyes wander over his back. "Well..."

Misao broke her stare from his muscular back and blushed as she turned her head away. "Every time you have a dream or something happens that brings your past up, you freeze up and go off on your own. I wanted to help you out." Misao answered and gulped as she heard splashing. She turned around waiting for him to dress.

"Misao," Aoshi breathed into her ear, as his hands wrapped around her waist. She shivered as she was pulled to his bare chest. "My past has too many horrible things in it. None of which are suited for you to hear." He let go of her and cursed himself as he slowly dressed.

"Well there is one thing in your past that isn't bad, right." Misao questioned playfully.

"No," Was Aoshi's response.

"WHAT," Misao growled as she stood and turned around. She stalked up to him and looked at his emotionless eyes.

SMACK

Aoshi stood stunned as he touched his red cheek. He rubbed it a little and glared at her. Her bangs covered her eyes and she spoke with a breaking voice, "How dare you." Her voice was hardly a whisper. "You..." She broke-off as she looked at him once more, tears brimming her eyes. She turned away from him and ran back through the bushes. Aoshi stared after her. He put his shirt on and then grabbed his jacket. He re-buckled the clasps and sat on the rock that Misao had been on minutes ago.

'What was that all about' He shook his head and replayed what Misao had said.

"Well there is one thing in your past that isn't bad right." He still couldn't understand. He went back to the place they camped, and saw Misao laying on her bed, tears coming from her closed eyes. He could tell by her breathing she was sleeping. He sighed and then lay down next to her. He drifted into a restless sleep.

(Flashback)

Aoshi stood in well furnished building and talked with a man in his thirties.

"Do you understand we have hired you to eliminate the men that keep doing this? It is getting out of hand. Multiple women have been killed.

"Why is this my case?" Aoshi asked drolly.

"Because it's getting to the point where it's not just the whores but the upper class as well."

"You only act when the part of society that has money, are being hurt. What of the other people in this."

"Well now that the prime of society is being hurt, the others get saved." The man waved as an after thought.

"I will not help you, the rest of the people have a right to live, as do the higher class." Aoshi stated as he turned and walked from the office. He walked from the building and out on to the deserted streets. He listened to the silence of the night. It was broken as doors were thrown open. Aoshi looked to the noise down the street. Four men were dragging something. He slowly walked toward the men. His eyes widened as he saw a young girl in there arms. She was bleeding, Aoshi took out his Kodachi's and striked.

"Ha, ha lets get this one to the hide out. She so feisty she'll give the boss some good times. Though we'll have to clean her up. Seki why did you have to go and slice her like th..." The mans voice died as Aoshi cut his throat from behind.

"Let the girl go." Misao's body was thrown into Seki's arms as he brought a short sword out and placed it along her neck.

"Move one step and she dies. He brought the blade a little closer, making a mark, where blood started trickling. "Just a little more pressure and the little morsel dies." Seki said as he licked his lips. Aoshi stood in place. The other two men surrounded him and attacked. Aoshi fazed out and ran swiftly behind the guy holding Misao. He struck Seki's right hand, that was holding the sword. The sword flew away from Misao's neck and landed on the ground. Aoshi kicked it away. The other two men stared at each other, before they fell backwards, each having a knife in their sides. Aoshi advanced on the guy who still held Misao. He was a foot away from him and was about to strike as he jumped back. Two sword strikes, would have pierced his chest and stomach. Two men stood in front of the guy and readied their swords. Aoshi moved backwards and readied for the attack.

Seki threw Misao to the ground and removed his sword and readied to attack as well. They attacked, Aoshi was able to use his Kodachi's to block two of the swords, and the other pierced his...

(End of Flash Back)

Aoshi awoke in a sweat and looked over to Misao. She had rolled on to her back, and was snoring loudly. Her legs tangled in the blanket. He sat and stared at Misao while she tossed and turned a little. He sighed and looked at the cloudy sky. 'I'll have to find a place to cover us,' Slowly rising.

"Aoshi, don't leave me alone," Misao whined. Aoshi glanced at her. He took a deep breath and sat back down, unwinding Misao's sleeping form from his legs. In turn she flung herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around Aoshi's Torso. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'She's always been like this even when, I first found her...

Well I hope you liked it. Took forever to come up with ideas for this one. That and another story got in he way. If you want to look at that story go to  It's an AU fic, held in present time. It's a way different from this one. But hey if you look at it cool, if not well that's fine to. This will also be the last chapter I post on the group. If I get some feedback then I will post more, but I haven't got any, except from Battousai1235, and Demonchan. I will still put it on Its just it takes some time to send it through e-mail and all. Don't worry Demonchan I am not discontinuing and I will e-mail the chapters to you when I finish them k. I hate writing but I still write explain that one to me. Hmm who knows I am fruitcake, I know it, and love it.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own them got it.

If your the type that listens to songs while reading, a song that I listened to for the last part, that helped me a lot was called 'Ryoute Ippai' by Arslan. I think it fits the last flashback but that's me.

(**Flash Back)**

**The third sword pierced his left shoulder, making him stagger a bit, almost dropping the Kodachi in his left hand. With all the weight added he backed away, and got pinned to the wall. His left arms strength started to fail, as the man used his weight. He pushed the attacker on the right off of him, in turn causing him to fall to the ground hard. Seki pushed the sword through his shoulder. Aoshi stared at the man, his facial expression never changing. He used the handle of the Kodachi and rammed it against his chest. This caused the man, called Seki, to let the sword handle go. He stumbled backwards trying to breath. Aoshi gave him a swift kick in the stomach, he fell to the ground and lay motionless. Aoshi's left arm gave way and his left side was pierced. He learched forward and backhanded the assailant, across the face. The sword fell from the man's hands. It clanged to the ground as blood dripped from the wound.**

**Aoshi breathed hard, he placed his Kodachi's back in their sheaths. He placed his hand on the sword still in his shoulder. He braced himself for the pain, as he wrapped his fingers around the handle. He began to pull, as he was knocked to the right, slamming into a nearby wall. He hissed in pain as the sword moved a little. He stopped its movements and looked to where he had been standing moments ago. The girl was battling now. She had picked up the knife that was held at her throat earlier. The man she was fighting held a sword and kept trying to bring it down and hit her. His movements were to slow, she quickly dodged and swiped the knife at him, each time connecting and slashing his stomach.**

Aoshi grunted as he was awoken from his thoughts, his head hitting the ground as Misao shoved herself away from him. He looked at Misao's flushed face. She was breathing hard, "Why didn't you wake me up?" She blushed as she remembered her dream.

"Why does it matter?" Aoshi questioned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Huh?" Misao was brought out of her thoughts. "It does matter, because..." Misao stopped herself she couldn't explain it to him, he would shrug it off as usual and call her a child. "Never mind," She sighed.

"What," Aoshi asked exasperated.

"AHH, that's cold." Misao shrieked into the night sky as a raindrop fell on her nose.

PLOP

Aoshi had shrugged his coat off and thrown it over Misao. "Hey," Came Misao's muffled voice.

"Do you want to get wet?" Aoshi asked.

Misao humphed, as she attempted to fold her arms. She took a step forward and almost fell. "Can I at least make a hole for me to see through?" She squeaked as Aoshi caught her.

"No." Aoshi picked Misao up and started walking.

"Aoshi put me down." Misao cried through the coat. She tried to struggle, but the coat made her movements difficult.

"No,"

"AOSHI" Misao screamed.

"Be quiet!" Aoshi barked. Misao stopped struggling, she laid her head against Aoshi's chest.

Aoshi walked through the light pouring rain, looking for a place that would shelter them. He kept quiet after Misao stopped struggling. He heard her breath change, 'She must have fallen asleep.' He located a tree that would shelter them. He slowly bent down, after reaching the tree, and laid Misao down. He tried to pull the coat from her form, but it wouldn't budge. He stopped his attempt and took off his wet shirt. He leaned back against the tree and propped an elbow on each knee. He looked out into the cold rain. He shivered slightly.

Misao awoke when Aoshi pulled on the coat. She was having a little trouble breathing now. She unwrapped herself from the coat and took a big breath. She stopped as she caught a glimpse of Aoshi.

Aoshi heard shuffling and looked at Misao. He grabbed for the coat, but Misao held on to it.

"It's cold," Misao whined.

"..."

Misao glared at Aoshi as he started to pull on it again. She smiled at him. He quirked an eyebrow, and let the coat go. Misao got up and untangled the coat. She walked behind Aoshi, as his eyes followed her. Misao placed the coat on his shoulders. Aoshi straightened his legs, and was about to pulled the coat on, as Misao sat in his lap, and pulled it around his shoulders. She couldn't quite get it to come around her. She looked up at Aoshi's dumbfounded face. She smiled and let go of the coat. She grabbed Aoshi's arms and placed them around her stomach. She leaned back, "Now I don't need the coat?" Misao laughed.

"What?" Was the only response Aoshi could muster? He gritted his teeth as she squirmed against his chest. He pulled her closer and stopped her. He bent his head down close to her ear. "Stop squirming." He bit her ear playfully then sat back against the tree and looked up into the boughs of the tree.

"Aoshi?"

"Hmm."

"Do you remember the last time it rained, when we were out in it like this?"

"Yeah, it was the night, I met you." Aoshi sighed and closed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I started remembering that night..." She trailed off as she turned her head. She turned around and buried her head against Aoshi's chest. "I don't want to remember, it means nothing anyway."

Aoshi's thoughts were broken as her hands clasped his shoulders. _'Did I hear her right?'_ Aoshi thought. "What do you mean, it means nothing?" Aoshi looked down at her head.

"That's what you told me earlier." Misao said quietly. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him.

Aoshi stared at her, than it dawned on him._ 'The talk by the river,'_ He thought as he hugged her. "So that's what you meant," Aoshi chuckled.

Misao looked up at him, meeting his gaze. A tear trickled down her cheek, and Aoshi bent and licked it away. Misao blushed and hid her face once again. "You had no clue earlier."

"No, I thought you meant all the battles I had gone through." Instantly he got punched in the stomach, his grip on her loosened. He looked at her now angry face.

"If you remember right, it was a battle that night." Misao huffed.

He chuckled as he leaned against the tree once again. "A battle you helped me with though."

**(Flash Back)**

**Misao groaned as her body hit the cold ground. She tried to move but her whole body hurt to bad. She managed to open her eyes and look around. A tall man was battling three men. Each of which held a sword. She watched as they rushed at him. Her eyes widened as the mans, in the middle, sword pierced his shoulder. His expression never changed. She slowly got to her knees and still watched them. One of the men was now down. She managed to stand on her knees. The pain flowing through her body made it difficult to stand. She managed to get to her feet. The tall man had knocked two of the men down and smacked the other. He put his weapons away and put his hand on the sword in his shoulder. Misao watched as the man that had been smacked, retrieved his sword and was ready to attack the taller man. She glanced around the ground for a weapon. Seeing the knife, she swiftly picked it up, pain in-flicked throughout her body, and rushed at the man holding the sword. He brought it down as she stepped in front of the tall man; the force knocked her back into him.**

**Misao dodged each of his swipes. He was too slow, managing to cut him several times in the stomach. She watched the sword come down for the millionth time. She flew into something hard as the man had smacked her. An arm pulled her behind the tall man. She looked up at him. He had withdrawn the sword from his shoulder, which was bleeding. He had a weapon in his other hand and attacked the man in front of him. The fight was over as the man slumped to the ground. Misao had missed all the movements of his attack. He now stood in the shadows, holding his shoulder, his face still holding no emotion. He had sheathed his weapon. Misao ran over to him, but was pushed aside as he started walking away.**

**Misao growled and screamed after him, "So you're going to leave me out here, in the dark?"**

**Aoshi took a deep breath and turned around to face her.**

**"Well?" Misao growled. She looked at him, and then placed a hand to her head. She shook her head and tried to look at him once again. She saw ice blue eyes as everything went black.**

**Misao woke up in a scarcely lit room, with a forest tint to it. She slowly sat up.**

**"I wouldn't move yet. You still haven't recovered all your energy." Misao glance around the room, and squinted into the dark corner. She saw ice blue eyes staring at her coldly. Misao shivered, as she turned her head away.**

**"I'll be fine, I have enough energy for 2 people." Misao said as she turned and smiled at him. Aoshi just stared at her. "I'm Misao."**

**"..."**

**"Can you tell me your name, or don't you have one?" Misao ask a little angry.**

**"Yes," That was all Aoshi said as he pushed himself from the wall and left the room.**

**Misao grew angry and slowly tried to stand only to fall back on to the bed, grabbing her leg. Misao stared daggers at the door. She looked over herself and found she was in a large black t-shirt. Her face blushed three shades of red. Shaking her head, she tried to stand again. She stood a little shakily, but stood all the same. She took a step, cringing at the pain that rose in her left leg. She took a couple more steps only to fall to he knees. "Ow," Misao whined.**

**"I told you not to move. Why don't you listen?" Aoshi walked in carrying a tray of food.**

**Misao stared at him, _'He's wearing an apron.'_ Misao started giggling.**

**Aoshi quirked an eyebrow, and set the tray down on a table near the bed. "What?"**

**"Hmmmmmm," Misao covered her mouth and tried to stifle the giggles. She laughed and then got her self under control. She pointed at his Torso. He looked down, and still couldn't figure it out. "Your apron," She said through a fit of giggles. He shrugged. Her giggling stopped immediately.**

**He removed it. He walked over and picked her up and placed her on the bed gently. He picked up the bowel of rice and handed it to Misao. She took it gently and shoveled it down. Aoshi quirked an eyebrow, then picked the second bowl up and ate his slowly.**

**"Ahh that was good, a little burnt, but hey we can't all be the best at everything." Aoshi's eye twitched a little at her comment.**

**Plop**

**Aoshi glared at Misao, as she giggled. Aoshi wiped the piece of rice from between his eyes. Misao stopped laughing at the glare Aoshi gave her.**

**_'Wait, was that a glare?'_ Misao thought. She shrugged and placed the bowel back on the tray. She picked up a cup of tea and took a drink. "So will you tell me your name now?"**

**"..."**

**"You know, you'll have to tell me sometime." Misao drank more of the tea and set the cup back on the tray.**

**"Aoshi." With that he got up and left the room, tray in hand.**

**"Well that got him huh." She stated to the air.**

**(End of Flash back)**

Aoshi's sense's picked up a presence. He pulled Misao's sleeping form closer to him and stood quietly. He situated Misao so he was now holding her. He searched and found the presence. "Battousai?"

"I told you to stop calling me that," Aoshi turned and looked at a branch to his left. He could see golden eyes. "I will take you to the Dojo now." He jumped from the branch and landed in front Aoshi.

Aoshi followed as Kenshin wove through the trees. They reached the gates of the Dojo. Kenshin jumped and cleared it. Aoshi followed, except landed on the top then jumped to the ground. "Where is the girl you were watching?"

"Sleeping in her room." Kenshin showed them to a room that had a couple futon's in it. "Miss Kaoru will give Miss Misao a room tomorrow."

Aoshi looked at Kenshin, Kenshin walked into the room unrolling one of the Futon's. Aoshi set Misao on it and covered her up. Kenshin left closing the shojo behind him.

Aoshi unrolled the other Futon and sat on it. His thoughts drifted back to the past.

(**Flash Back)**

**The next day Misao's wounds still hadn't healed for her to walk home by herself. Aoshi carried her home. Misao was nervous from all the stares; most of the people knew who she was and who her father was. Misao had directed Aoshi to her house.**

**When they arrived Aoshi knocked on the door. A maid opened the door, and almost threw herself on Misao. Aoshi slowly set Misao down, making sure to keep her weight off of her hurt leg.**

**"Miss, your father..." The maid trailed off and looked at the ground.**

**"What?" Misao questioned as she grabbed the maid's shoulders.**

**The maid looked at her with tear filled eyes. "The lord has been killed." The maid was freed from the grasp and ran to another room in the house.**

**"Wha..." Misao stood shocked. Her beloved father had been killed. She slumped down to her knees and sat on the porch. The pain in her leg, now numb. She stared into space as tears fell down her face. Aoshi was still behind her. He watched her silently.**

**"Miss," Misao turned her face toward the man that had appeared on the walkway. He gasped as he saw her face then continued. "I see you have found out about the master of this..." He was cut off.**

**Misao lowered her head and shouted, "HE WAS MY FATHER, I am not a maid." She hushed her voice as she cried silently.**

**The man's eyes widened. "The maids told me you went out last night and had not returned.**

**"Well I just returned," She whispered.**

**"You have no time to grieve, we must get you away from the house and out of the city." The man stated forcibly.**

**"WHY?" Misao shook her head then looked at the man sadly.**

**Aoshi heard a low click and turned to see a man in black jump from the window. He grabbed Misao and jumped at the man and covered them, as the house blew up. Screams were heard from inside the house, as the maids were buried. All grew quiet after the blast.**

**Misao was in a daze, and didn't even hear the blast. Aoshi jumped up and searched for the man in black, but couldn't find him. He turned toward the man and Misao. "We need to move now." Aoshi stated as he picked Misao up from the ground. The man led them to a nearby building. Inside he was asked to guard the girl and keep her safe until her father's killer could be found. He had agreed.**

**(End Of Flash Back)**

_'That's how I came to protect her.'_ Aoshi sighed heavily and lay down. 'I_t's been a year now; still no one has found the man.'_

Well sorry it took so long I ran out of ideas and well I also got sick. I finished it while I was sick. I feel so bad. I didn't even go to work today wahhhhhhhhh. Anyway if you don't like it sorry. But please leave a review, any suggestions to change some tings would be nice. Its not the best and I can't portray Aoshi very well I know. Though I think I did a pretty good job with Misao. Anyway suggestions would help.

Sorry it took so long to update recently, I had some family stuff come up. My mom was possibly gong to have cancer again, luckily no. And I hurt my back at work, still hurts a little. I am trying to do something with that, but we'll see how that goes since I feel sick today and all ughhhhhh. I finally feel like working on stuff, so please be patient I am still a little worked up over my back k.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 

How could I own them, I work at a fast food restaurant and am only 17. I have no money to my name so you would get diddly squat either way.

CLANG

"How low do you sink? My kitchen is messed up once again by you. Kenshin cleaned it the last time." More pans could be heard hitting something (or someone hehe)

Aoshi and Misao both sprang up and readied for an attack. They looked around the room and heard more screaming.

"Get the hell out of my kitchen, you wont get any hand me outs. NOW!"

"Miss Kaor..." Kenshin's voice was heard then cut off.

More clanging was heard. Aoshi and Misao ran to where the noise was. They got to the door, each standing on one side of the Shoji. A pan went through the paper of the door. Misao and Aoshi looked at one another and then they looked through the hole in the middle of the door. Kenshin was on the ground with swirls in his eyes, while a spiky haired young man was huddled against a wall, with bruises on his arm. His arms were guarding his head.

"Geez missy can't you show some respect after all I..." Sano was cut off as a fist punched him straight in the jaw. He was then picked up, by the small girl and thrown through the rest of the door. He lay sprawled on his back. He lifted his head slightly to try and look at Kaoru, but it just dropped back to the ground with a thud.

"Sano don't ever come in my kitchen again unless asked to." Kaoru was staring daggers at him. She saw the two faces peaking through. "Good morning Misao, and umm I don't recall your name." Kaoru said as she pointed at Aoshi. She had a genuine smile on her face now.

_'She has some weird mood swings' _Misao thought as she stood to her full height.

"That would be Aoshi, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said getting up. His face was serious, as he stood. He repositioned his sword and went back to what he was doing.

"Oh so that's the Aoshi is it?" Kaoru asked as she looked at Misao, who blushed.

"You might as well open the door, you can't get through the hole in it, even if the oaf that went through it, is tall." Kaoru turned around and went back to chopping vegetables.

_'She's quite strong for a girl her size, to be able to lift that man.'_ Aoshi thought as he stood straight up and put his hand on the shoji.

Aoshi and Misao looked at each other, then Aoshi opened the door. Misao walked in and sat at the table, Aoshi followed and sat across from her.

"Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes." Kenshin stated as he went to the pot over the fire.

"Kenshin made it, since this is the first day you've been here. I can't cook that well. We both thought you might actually consider staying if Kenshin cooked.

"Yeah right missy, I heard you begging Kenshin to cook so you wouldn't get any more complaints." Sano said as he came in and shut the door. Kaoru turned around and glared at him.

"Didn't I just tell you to get out of my Kitchen?" Kaoru questioned angrily.

Sano shrugged his shoulders and took one step forward. Kaoru got mad, and stomped over to him. "I told you to stay.."' Kaoru placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved him out the door, making sure to put more weight on his hurt arm. More of the paper on the door was ripped as he fell backwards and down the three steps. His right knee bent up as his left lay a little twisted. Sano groaned and slowly pulled himself free of the stairs and stood. "Maybe I'll feed you at lunch, but your not free loading breakfast right now. NOW LEAVE THE DOJO!" Kaoru yelled. Sano glared and then left, slamming the gate.

Kaoru huffed and went back to the vegetables.

"Aoshi, how long have you been guarding Miss Misao?" Kenshin questioned stirring the contents in the pot.

Aoshi looked at Kenshin's back, "Close to a year."

Kaoru dropped the stuff in her hands on the floor. "Excuse me, seems I'm a klutz today." Kaoru bent down and picked up the stuff she dropped. She threw all the food in the garbage and sat at the table, her bangs covering her eyes the entire time.

"Umm I wa..."

"Here is breakfast," Kenshin said as he placed the pot of food on the table. The meal was eaten in silence. Kenshin kept giving Misao a look when she tried to speak.

Aoshi finished his meal and rose. "I would like to meditate for awhile," Aoshi swiftly left.

"Aoshi meditates every morning," Misao looked down and stared at her half eaten bowl of food. "Its for his friends that died trying to protect him when he was little," Misao giggled and then stood. "Would it be alright if I looked around?" Misao asked cheerfully.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, as the question was directed at him.

"Sure, you'll be staying here for while so you should get to know the place." Kaoru forced out.

Misao stared back and forth between Kenshin and Kaoru. "You mean a girl owns a dojo?" Misao almost yelled. " I thought only men could own property," Misao stopped as she heard a crack.

Kaoru had snapped her chopsticks in half at the comment, of only men owning property. "My father owned it, he passed away, and I was the only one in my family left alive." Kaoru stood and stared Misao in the eyes.

Misao gulped, "Umm maybe I should go and look ar." Misao stopped abruptly as a dagger flew past her face directly at Kaoru.

Kenshin felt an unknown presence. He stood up and looked at Kaoru, a dagger was coming towards her. _'Even with my speed I won't reach her.'_

Kaoru saw the dagger and moved. It grazed her left arm as she fell onto the table. All the dishes, with food left in them shook, and fell over. All the empty dishes went into the air and smashed to the floor in pieces. Kaoru slid across the table, holding her arm, sliding along and hitting the food, knocking the other dishes to the floor. The dishes fell to the floor and broke into pieces. She flew off the table and landed on her stomach. Kenshin was now in front of her with his sword ready. No one was coming; no sound was heard, except for little noise from Kaoru. No presence either.

Misao froze; she couldn't move an inch she kept looking at the spot, where Kaoru was, in horror. _'That could have been my head, and Kaoru could be dead.' _Those two thoughts kept running through her head. She was slammed to the ground

Kaoru rose still holding her arm. She looked at Misao, who was frozen in her spot. Kaoru looked at Kenshin who was looking around. Kaoru dove at Misao, as another dagger grazed her left shoulder. "Ahh," Kaoru cried. She got to her knees and looked at Kenshin, who was at the window.

Kenshin jumped through the window and chased a man in a gray ninja suit. Aoshi came around a corner in front of him and unsheathed is Kodachi. The ninja was looking back at Kenshin, when Aoshi punched him. The ninja fell backwards. The ninja put his hands out and used them to propel himself back twoard Aoshi, aftter touching the ground, who dodged the attack and grabbed the ninja's rights leg. Aoshi slammed him to the ground he knelt and put the Kodachi to the Ninja's throat. "Battousai behind you."

Kenshin turned just in time to block a kunai. He searched around, and finally felt the presence. He turned to his left and slashed through the air. He connected with the other Ninja's right side. The Ninja fell to the ground on his stomach. Kenshin kicked the ninja over and stepped on his stomach. He placed the tip of his sword at the Ninja's throat.

* * *

Kaoru watched Kenshin go through the window. She retrieved her sword from under the table and held it in her right hand. She stayed crouched on the ground next to Misao.

Misao slowly sat up and rubbed her head. She grabbed her Kunai and held them. Kaoru looked all around the room with her eyes and spirit. She turned around and brought her sword above her head. She was knocked off balance as the other person brought the sword down and kicked her feet out from under her. Kaoru held on to her sword as she fell back. She tried to swing it but found her wrist clamped to the floor before she could. The rest of her body hit with a thud.

Misao threw her Kunai at Kaoru's assailant. All three pierced his chest, and he staggered back. The man looked at Misao and his eyes widened. He dropped the sword he held and fell back on to the ground lifeless.

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief and rolled to her right and sat up. She looked at Misao and gave her silent thanks. Misao beamed and stood, she ran to the window. "Kaoru the guys are fighting three Ninja's."

Kaoru rose, and went to the window. "They only know about two of them." Kaoru's eyes widened, she ran to the shoji and raced out to the battle.

Kenshin was thrown back as a sword appeared and almost sliced his throat. He jumped back a little more. He saw the Ninja he had stabbed get up, the sword in his hand. He was smiling. "By now your woman is dead." The ninja laughed. Kenshin turned around and blocked another sword attack. This ninja was in red. He swung, 'miss' turned to his right and again the swords clashed. Kenshin was a little quicker and slashed the red ninja's right arm.

Kaoru heard the remark and ran, sword in hand. Kaoru jumped into the air. "I'm very much alive," The injured Ninja turned just in time to be pierced in the chest. Kaoru landed and yanked the sword free. She flicked the sword free of the blood, the blood splattered to the ground.

Kaoru breathed heavy as she fell to one knee. She looked at Kenshin and watched him battle the red ninja.

* * *

Kenshin and the red ninja kept meeting blow after blow. The ninja kicked Kenshin's feet out from under him. Kenshin fell to his right side, landing on his hand. He pushed himself back up. "Ugh," Kenshin gasped. Kenshin saw blood fly from the wound.

Aoshi held the Kodachi at his neck. He sensed another spirit and jumped back in time to dodge a sword, held by a red ninja. The red ninja had a smile on his face and lunged at Aoshi. Aoshi jumped to the side, and slashed the ninja. 'Miss' Was Aoshi's thought before a sword was swiped in front of his face. He faced the ninja in gray once more. He lunged at him, his Kodachi, clashing with the sword.

The red ninja used his speed to evade the attack and now stood behind Kenshin waiting for the right moment to attack.

Misao watched Kaoru leave and raced after her, _'But what can I do? I have no sword'_ She looked at Kenshin and saw him battling a ninja in red. She looked to Aoshi, who battled a ninja in gray. Aoshi dodged attack after attack clashing back with is Kodachi. Misao saw a dagger appear in the ninja's left hand. "Aoshi, a dagger is i..." It was too late the ninja used it to slashed Aoshi's right calf. Aoshi fell forward on to his hurt leg, still holding off the ninja. He watched the dagger out of the corner of his eye. Each time the dagger came down it was aimed at his neck. Aoshi moved his head back each time.

Aoshi kept blocking the attacks, but was unable to deliver one in the position he was in. Aoshi watched the dagger and the sword come down at the same time. _'Now,'_ He thought.Aoshi blocked the sword and moved his head back, and pushed himself back up to his feet. Aoshi pulled out his other Kodachi and attacked. He blocked the sword and shoved it away, catching the dagger with the Kodachi in his left hand. It was too late. The sword flew from the ninja's hand. Aoshi slashed the ninja's throat. The ninja's eyes widened and then he dropped the dagger and fell forward into Aoshi's arms. Aoshi tossed the body to the ground and stood, the best he could. Misao came running over to him, and went straight to looking at his leg. Well more like poking it.

"Misao, stop that." Aoshi watched Misao stand. He fell forward a little. Misao grabbed his arm and draped it over her shoulders.

"I can support some of your wait." Misao said as she turned her eyes towards the battle with Kenshin and the red ninja. Some movement caught both Aoshi and Misao's attention. They watched as Kaoru jumped into the air and struck her opponent. She landed on her toes and then pulled her sword free.

Only Aoshi caught the look of horror on her face as she stabbed the man. In an instant it was gone. She finished by cleaning her blade off. She fell to her knee as the strain of fighting came over her. She rose her head to watch Kenshin, they all watched as Kenshin fought. He was doing a good job of blocking, but his opponent didn't leave an opportunity for Kenshin to attack.

Aoshi knew that soon Battousai's arm muscles would show the strain of blocking. Blocking only lasted for so long, without being able to attack. Aoshi slightly fell once more, this time leaving the little amount of weight on Misao. She wasn't ready for it and feel to her knees. She quickly stood again and started walking toward the dojo. Aoshi followed trying to lean as little weight as possible. They made it to the porch, and Aoshi turned and sat down. Misao collapsed next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. Aoshi looked at her, then back at the battle. Aoshi saw Kaoru stand back up and hold her sword next to her side. She watched the battle intently.

Aoshi turned to watch Kenshin block one more attack, the strain evident in his arms. That's when the ninja changed and kicked Kenshin's feet out from under him. Kenshin wasn't ready for the attack so he fell sideways, catching himself on his hand. The ninja expected this and brought the sword back next to his right side and shoved it forward as Kenshin sprang back on his feet. Kenshin got to his feet ready for an attack. He heard the sword enter and make the wound. He looked down and saw blood splatter everywhere. His face was covered in it as well. His eyes widened and he stumbled back, going to his knees.

Aoshi rose as the ninja pulled his nasty trick and tried to run forward, when an arm snaked around his and pulled him back. She held on tightly. "Your leg, you can't run." Misao had tears in her eyes as she watched the scene unfold. "NO!" Misao now stood next to Aoshi and wanted to collapse. She watched as the ninja pulled his sword back and thrust it forward.

Aoshi pulled Misao around and hugged her so she wouldn't see all the blood. His eyes were downcast as they all heard the sword make contact with flesh. Misao and Aoshi looked at the scene. Misao's eyes widened even more and she wrenched herself from Aoshi's grasp and ran to Kenshin. His eyes were blank as he stared into space. Misao reached him and shook him. He looked to her and his face changed to worry.

Aoshi stumbled over to them and sighed. _'Kenshin wont be the same after this, what will he do if..."_ His thoughts were interrupted as Misao screamed no and cried into her palms. "NOO!"

Misao started to sob as Kenshin looked to the red ninja. The red ninja looked at them with wide eyes. He grasped the sword in his, right shoulder, with his left hand and pulled it free. He threw the sword to the ground and tried to limp away. Kenshin stood his eyes a molten gold as he brought his sword up and connected with the back of the ninja's skull. Kenshin didn't know if he would live or even cared if the ninja did. He dropped the sword and fell to the ground and then looked at Misao. His eyes went distant once more.

Aoshi sighed and looked to the sky. It started raining. _'Looks like the heavens are crying them selves.'_ Aoshi looked at his long time friend once more, and limped over to him. He held out his hand and pulled him to his feet. "We can't help her if we don't do all we can." Aoshi stated as he looked to Misao who was clutching Kaoru's bloody body.

"I must go get Megumi, please take Kaoru to her room." Kenshin stated sadly, as he pointed out which room was hers. He left the dojo and ran to the clinic.

Aoshi picked Misao up first, and placed her on her feet. Aoshi braced himself the best he could with a hurt leg. He picked the girl up and almost dropped her. The pain was great, but he had to get her out of the rain and the bleeding to stop. Misao walked solemnly beside Aoshi, they put Kaoru in her room and Aoshi left, as Misao removed the blood soaked clothing. She ripped part of the clothing, not bloodied, and used it to try and stop the bleeding. As soon as the bleeding lessened some she found more clothing to put on Kaoru.

Well I hope it was too bad I can't write action scenes worth a darn. I really did try so I do hope you like it. Well please lave a review.


End file.
